Paranormal Restrains
by The Green Seer
Summary: Some secrets would better be left secrets! Forced to deal with his past experiences and with enemies all around him, Raimundo is put in a dangerous situation where he has to relive what he has abandoned.
1. Chapter one: Dreams

**I know…'Why the hell is she starting another fic when she already has others?' The answer is simple though! I have Writer's Block, so sorry if you were expecting an update for 'Waltzing with Death' or 'Unexpected'. I simply find them hard to write at the moment. So, just to fill my time I came up with another idea. The inspiration came from Kelley Armstrong's writings…God! She's an awesome action/adventure/romance writer and I really admire her. I recommend you her books!**

**The idea might seem similar to the plot of 'The Second Full Moon' but believe me when I say I'm trying to do my best in changing it. Some things will come from my incredibly imaginative brain and others will be related with the book. As I said, the plot inspired me and the idea was too good to let it go. And besides, it just kept nagging at me to write it down.**

**As I'm sure you've already figure out, the story centers on Raimundo and his past and *how it comes to hunt him back*! O.O…Oh, come-on! That's the topic of most of the stories about Rai. Instead, in this one he had a happy life with flowers and rainbows but that didn't exclude the big dark secret. What secret it is?**

**You'll find out! **

**Live in peace and hope Japan gets over the tragedies! They don't deserve it because they are incredible people with an incredible culture.**

**I don't own the cannon characters, only the OC's and half maybe a quarter of the plot.**

_**Updated: 28.07.2011**_

**Dreams**

The swirling black mist slowly dismissed letting his eyes see the interior of a rich furnished room. The walls were a warm violet generating a mysterious aura to spread in the air which was emphasized by the burning fire of the chimney situated in the corner. A red round carpet was in the middle of the room and on top of it two cushion chairs and a square black table. The walls were decorated with book shelves made of a black wood and the tomes displayed were worldwide known written by the greatest authors and just placed together as in a library. The windows were wide open letting in the cool smell of the forest and the playful wind that filled the chamber with its refreshing vigor.

He inhaled deeply tasting the firs and the perfumed flowers swaying in the gales and slowly exhaled through his mouth before settling his gaze on the figure sitting in one of the chair. It was a boy, a few years older than him with dark brown hair and light green-grayish eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans and wore no shoes but he didn't seem to care or notice as he was also listening intently with half closed eyes to the sounds outside the window.

When he finally seemed to realize someone else was in the room he looked up, his stern features melting in a caring smile. He crossed his legs, supporting his head in his left hand which stood on the armchair and watched the younger boy as he took a seat on the other side of the small table.

"It's been a while little bro!"

The brunet smirked crossing his arms. "Not so long in my agenda!"

They stared at each other in a comfortable silence relieving the old moments of their forgotten past. It was quit relaxing to just stay there in the company of someone who didn't have to ask or insist on one thing or another and instead choose to give you your space, to relinquish in your thoughts and try to figure you out just by the simplest of movements.

His lips curled up and he tilted his head toward the window. The transparent curtains flew lazily and his eyes kept moving on its changing surface paying attention to the thin material and each and every imperfection it had. He soon discovered what he was searching for. A threadlike tear sewed with white string, almost imperceptible to see with a human's normal eye. A grin spread on his face as his eyes glazed with the memories accompanying the small rip.

He turned to look at the dark brown haired boy who had been watching him the whole time with an amused smile. "We haven't changed this room at all since you left! They really miss you, you know that!"

The younger boy's smile wavered a bit and he glanced downwards for a second in an apologizing way, thing that didn't go unnoticed by his brother. "If you didn't want me to leave you could have said it, Damian!"

Damian sighed like they have had the same conversation in a row for thousands of times. "Do we really have to start again, Rai?" His voice didn't betray anything but irritation though it wasn't the kind that offended people. It resembled more the type of tone a kid had when he was being scolded by his mother.

The brunet chuckled lightly at his seemingly pained expression. "I didn't mean to make you feel so bad…but if I had known this tactic back then things would have gone a lot more easier around the house."

Damian smirked stopping his hand from massaging his temples. "You wish to, greenhorn!"

Raimundo's smirk brightened feeling the initial tension evaporating completely from his body. He was mostly confused when he had found himself in darkness and even more scared when it began to shift around him. Although the shock was combine to revelation and then turned into realization he had a bad feeling concerning this inner unexpected conversation with his older brother. However he did what Damian taught him: he hid his fears and anxiety, he put on a relaxed face of bravado and dealt with whatever was to come.

But the familiarity of the room…God he missed his home!

A small cough snapped him out of his reverie and his attention turned back to Damian. He leant back in the chair mimicking his position just as his smile turned upside down and an impassive mask covered his face.

"Rai…I really wish this was just an occasional visit!"

Raimundo furrowed his brows in confusion and nodded to his brother to continue.

"We seem to deal with an outside problem and I'm not referring to the loners. We were called for help and believe me I don't wanna put anyone in danger no matter what the situation is. I will decline their offer but I just had to warn you…"

"About what?" The hesitation in his voice was obvious and he cursed himself for that, except whatever worried Damian so much was everything but nice and simple. Even though he knew it was bad he wasn't prepared for the next words. He felt his jaw drop to the floor and his eyes widened until he was sure they would pop out of their sockets.

On the other side, Damian wore a grim expression waiting for his brother to come out of the shock. He took a deep breath closing his eyes and opened them again to see Raimundo narrowing his eyes in a glare at the carpet.

"How the hell…"

"That's the one million dollar question!"

Forget the beautiful spiritual atmosphere! There was now confusion and fear and a whole lot of frustration hanging in the air. The wind suddenly died and the curtains fell petrified around the window sill. The light coming from the outside was suppressed leaving it to enter in more sober shades shadowing the walls and furniture of the chamber. Raimundo shifted forward in his chair, his gaze still downcast and his teeth biting his upper lip.

"Are the others alright?" he asked quietly.

"Everyone is fine, Rai! We had a run in with them but they didn't stand a snowball chance in hell against us!"

Raimundo nodded, absently or relieved, Damian couldn't tell, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He suddenly felt tired and moreover he was worried about his family back in Brazil. He took in even breaths calming his mind and loosening up his all of the sudden tense body. He sat back on the cushions of the chair and looked coolly at the dark brown haired boy.

Damian smiled inwards at the self-confidence his brother was showing despite the fact he could still find traces of inner turmoil in his deep forest eyes. He sat up with a sigh and walked to the window keeping his hands behind his back. His bare feet were soundless on the floor and his posture proved nothing more than an unbreakable conviction.

"So how…how is the old man? Still alive?"

The light came back in the room reflecting on the walls with tints of new found optimism. Damian exhaled loudly and turned his back to the windowpane to look at Raimundo showing him one of his rare brotherly smiles.

"Yeah…unfortunately! But y'know, his stories have kept getting better since you left! He went from soapy lovey-dovey to full action movies!"

"I'm sure Blas and Cris are enjoying it!...It sure is good to feel like a hero, eh?"

Damian smirked slightly. "Don't get use to it, greenhorn!"

Raimundo stuck his tongue out childishly and was rewarded with a slap on the head for it as the older teen passed by him. "Stop being so immature!"

"Stop being so serious!"

"I **am **the leader!"

"Well I'm **still** young, mind you!"

"You mean I'm old?"

"We have to face the reality sometime or another!"

"You're so annoying!"

"Then you're no fun!"

"Rai stop it!"

"Fine!"

Unbelievable to his ears the younger Brazilian stopped, not that Damian stopped glaring at him as well. Raimundo on the other hand was still sitting down smirking victoriously at the boy standing with his arms crossed in front of him. After another few seconds of just staring/glaring at each other, Damian gave up knowing there was no point in going against someone as stubborn as Raimundo.

He sighed closing his light green faded eyes, momentarily returning to his serious demeanor. "Raimundo…promise me you won't do something stupid!"

The younger boy smiled sympathetically. "I wish I could…but when you're in a team that has the duty to protect the world that's kind of impossible!"

Damian eyed him almost defeated, glance that made the brunet felt terribly bad. "At least don't go _looking_ for trouble yourself and keep your senses open for anything connected to our little crisis! If anything happens, or if anything bothers you let it be a hunch contact me as soon as possible!"

Raimundo wanted so much to reassure his brother that everything would be alright and that they would get over the problem with ease but a knot in the pits of his stomach made him lose any desire to do so and instead nodded, promising to him and to himself to be more wary of what was around him. It was good they could communicate like that or else he would have gone insane with writing so many letters.

"I'll be careful bro!"

"I sure hope so! After all you are alone there!"

The black fog came back starting from their feet and slowly advancing upwards filling the chamber and putting a barrier between them. Rai watched with sorrow his brother disappearing in front of his eyes not before giving him an encouraging smile that he half returned. He saw the room move, spin out of existence and the darkness took a hold of him again. He was dragged backwards until he felt his feet leave the safety of the floor and in its place the hard ground hitting his back.

His eyes snapped open before squinting them to penetrate the darkened ceiling of his cubicle. His ears caught the sound of screeching just outside his room and then in the one next to him. He supposed Kimiko must have been to the bathroom or something. He relaxed taking a breath in and pulled the blanket up to his chin. The whoosh of the wind outside became more violent as the silence descended upon the sleeping quarters accompanying the swirl of thoughts gathering in the brunet's mind.

He mentally sighed but decided he would think about what Damian told him the next day when he would be able to get through everything more easily and with a clear head.

* * *

**That's it! The first chapter! Are you confused? Because if you are then I did a great job! On a side note I really can't stand making so many OC's for my stories but I somehow took a liking to Damian. He's really cool…in my head!**


	2. Chapter two: Cage

**I'm so glad this story is to your liking! Hope this chapter will be to your expectations too. Sorry for the lack of action but I promise there'll be plenty of it in the next chapters and your questions will be answered soon. Actually you may figure everything out from this chapter, it depends on your attention.**

**And one more thing I have forgotten to mention in the previous chapter is that they are all apprentices. I thought of placing the story between 'Dangerous Minds' and 'Judging Omi'! That would be all!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! You're all great!**

_**Updated: 28.07.2011**_

**Cage**

The night passed quickly. Too quickly in Rai's opinion and he wasn't wrong. When he woke up, feeling a lot more tired than he remembered being before going to bed, the sky was still dark and it didn't show any signs of lightening up anytime now. Groggily he sat up rubbing his unfocused eyes and threw the blanket off of him. It landed beside the wall in a bundle of material knocking on its way the football ball.

Raimundo didn't pay any attention to them and headed for the door grabbing clumsily as he walked a pair of clean robes. The stroll to the bathroom was spent with closed eyes because he felt too tired to lift them and so he decided to guide himself with his other senses…plus that he knew the way perfectly as that was the safest place in the temple. Huh! Nobody ever thinks of the bathroom!

When he was finally there he turn on the light and started his daily and boring routine. Half an hour later he was done but the sun was nowhere in sight. More awake after the shower, Raimundo settled on having his breakfast. The kitchen was dark but the snap of the switch revealed the wooden table in the middle, the cupboards, the fridge and the gas cooker. He swiftly made for himself some cereal and stood down munching on his meal while letting his mind run wild.

He remembered clearly the talk with Damian and he was deeply happy that he could see him after such a long time but the reason of the visit seriously shook him up. There wasn't a day for him to not think about his previous life and that maybe he made a wrong decision in coming to the temple. He was thinking that maybe it would have been better for him to stay at the Hideout and help his not so related family.

The worry acutely crept in his soul but Rai tried as much as possible to not let it reach him. The others were strong and they had Damian to lead them. They would be fine!

...But what about him?

He shook his head until he felt the room spinning around him. He took a breath in and let the spoon down hearing it cling when it hit the bowl. His hands stretched to his face rubbing his eyes and trying to shake the unwanted feelings that kept coming in waves around him. He had a team as well, some people that he knew he could count on and who had his back whenever he needed. There was no reason to worry!

Although, it would be good to be more careful from now on!

"Hey Rai!" The boy's green eyes moved fast to the door and his posture unwillingly relaxed at seeing the green dragon resident of the temple. "Wow…who could have thought that you would be up even before Master Fung!"

Rai managed a strain smile averting his eyes to the bowl standing in front of him. He grabbed it and put it in the sink just as Dojo crawled on the table. "Something on your mind, kid?"

The brown haired boy exhaled loudly supporting his body on the sink's edge. "Quite a few!...It was a very instructive night!" He laughed dryly and returned to sit at the table with Dojo watching him in surprise and understanding.

"Are there problems?"

"Hope not! At least I hope to not get that far!"

The dragon nodded. "Don't you wanna go?"

Raimundo smiled propping his chin in his palm. "I'm sure they can handle it!"

Dojo jumped on the counter and opened the fridge rummaging its inside as he answered nonchalantly. "I'm not saying they can't! And besides, without the usual prankster and trouble maker things would be so boring around here!"

The young apprentice rolled his eyes. "Your words are so warming my heart gecko!"

"That's why everyone loves Dojo!" he said holding some eggs and shrugging his shoulders right before turning at the boy with a murderous look. "And if you call me like that again I'm gonna give you a free trip for your means of transport's internal structure!"

"What a civilized way to say something so gross!" replied Raimundo pulling a disgusted face.

"You know me, I'm original!"

Raimundo stood up. "Guess I'll take a walk. If the others wake up tell them I'm out!"

Dojo nodded absently fumbling with the pans and dishes as he mumbled. "What a surprise will that be!"

The air of the morning was cool and refreshing, way better than the one in the dream. The smell of the forest and rivers was intoxicating setting loose a wild animalistic instinct of freedom that Rai happily embraced with all his being. He stretched in the faint light of the dawn that started to cover the grounds leaving the noises and scents to invade his mind as his body repeated the usual warm ups before a training.

The grass was moist beneath his feet, its green glow impelling him to sit down and stare at the ascendant ball of flames up in the horizon. Its light crept on the land and sky underlining the shapes of the bending trees, the imposing structures, the pond and the fountain in the garden, as well as the swirls of the clouds seemingly extending for miles in the eternity of the heavens.

The water shone a magnificent shade of icy blue with pieces of diamonds here and there that captivated the eye. The falling stream of the fountain only spread the light in many colors highlighting the foams of their cascades and then the calmness of the surface as it continued the process.

As the seconds passed, the light grew stronger revealing to the boy the beauty of the untouched land, the power of the nature in full swing. His mind was so drawn in what was before him that he didn't even notice Master Fung coming from behind.

"I believe meditation is later in the afternoon, young monk!" he said in a gentle tone gaining the attention of the wind dragon.

Raimundo nodded and stepped behind him and in line with the other three monks who gave him some startling and questioning glances. He answered them with a shrug before shifting back to look at the old master as he began to speak of their morning exercises.

The time slipped away with no major events. Jack Spicer didn't raid the vault and it hadn't been a shen-gong-wu alarm either. So, the day was mostly spent training, learning new techniques, mastering their signature moves, eating and meditating.

Of course there were the usual banters between teammates regarding the 'problem' of having a girl around and how hard it made their progress that more often than not ended with someone having a very nicely colored eye, along with some mysterious pranks that consisted of some make-up missing that just as mysteriously winded up redecorating one specific cowboy's hat.

After some yells and shouts and Master Fung's intervention followed by a philosophical lecture the four monks began the training through meditation. How it helped…it was still unknown! At least for three of the dragons, the other seemed far too eager to begin. And so it passed yet another day at the illustrious Chinese temple.

Another day spent on training to become a great dragon warrior…another day spent to become stronger to combat the forces of evil…another day spent between four walls doing a normal routine for more than one year and a half.

Raimundo sighed from his place on the rooftop. The sun was lazily dancing his way off the stage leaving behind him streaks of blood red and pulsating yellow colors. The shadows stretched for miles on the ground and such was the remaining life emanating from the forest. The darkness slowly fell upon the valley obscuring the view with a blue blanket that perfectly melted with the forms of the territory.

The moon hanged in the sky like a white hollow bow, more than half of it being hidden under the thick cobalt shade of the heavens. Small flickers of lights appeared around it none of them as beautiful as the queen of the lost paradise. The queen who dictates freedom to her vassals, the urge to feel the world, to taste life to its fullest.

His soul itched for that feeling. He wanted to break the barrier, the four walls that kept him inside when he could be outside living boundlessly. The moment was too good to pass but the doubt, the self preservation, didn't want to leave yet. He sighed again keeping it as long as possible while his foot tapped impatient on the roof. He leant on his back, his hands sneaking behind his head and closed his eyes.

A mental image appeared in front of his eyes. What it would be like to be free again? It felt really good! Oh, what would he give in exchange for a race with Blas! In exchange for his other life! But he made his decision already; there was no way back.

Green eyes opened to gaze in the depths of the skies, his mind racing, thinking of the threat behind the corner. He felt his heart hammering in his chest at the simple notion. Who would have thought it could get to such a thing? Sure, it was inevitable but still exaggerated. He swallowed calming his physical reactions. He exhaled lengthily and reopened his eyes to stare at the same dark blue sky. Raimundo couldn't tell if he was scared of what was happening…maybe he was but in any case he felt safe at the temple.

'_Although, it would have been better at the Hideout!'_

The thought brought forth a pang of lonesome and homesickness in his chest that started to slowly burn his insides. His features turned into a grimace at the sudden flood of memories and it took all his will power to push them back and resist the guilt pressing on his shoulders. Although he knew no one blamed him because everyone agreed with his leaving, Raimundo still had that small uncertainty that said it was all wrong.

The cool air gathered in his lungs feeding him with the freshness of the night before it was lead outside through his mouth. Rai opened his eyes again, his gaze trailing on the thin lines between the stars. Staring at the sky always helped him calm down and let his mind wander aimlessly through the darker corners of his inner self.

Still, it was different that night.

For the first, Raimundo felt restless. The initial warning sign of his true self coming out. Secondly he wanted to move and since training in the middle of the night was out of question that only left out running and the young Brazilian was quite keen on doing it that moment.

He quickly sat up and gracefully jumped down on the ground in a perfect crouch. His eyes traveled around the area for any indications that someone might be coming before starting in a pace towards the entrance near the stream. Just as he stepped out of the temple, Rai took off in a full sprint through the trees. In a second he was dashing between the wooden trunks at an impressive speed, the shapes and forms around him melting one into another, the ground cold and welcoming beneath his feet and with the wind whispering loving words in his ears.

The state of euphoria was slithering off of his body in waves and he urged his body to run faster, to feel the breeze hitting his face and his nose to smell the stimulating air traveling with him. The cacophony of nocturne sounds were dynamic in his ears like an ongoing party that only he could hear and join.

He felt truly at home in the middle of the nature!

* * *

**So…Did you make out the whole thing? I thought the book was a dead giveaway! Anyway, if you didn't then wait for the next chapter! See ya…**


	3. Chapter three: Road

_**Updated: 28.07.2011**_

**Road**

The sound of a loud gong filled the temple scaring the living daylights out of the sleeping xiaolin warriors. Dojo crawled in the resting quarters digging his small claws in his chin and still holding the bat with which he hit the gong. Nonetheless he was met with three annoyed looking super powered teenagers.

"Wu alert! And could you hurry? I think my jaw is gonna fall off pretty soon!"

"Is there a wu that doesn't give you weird allergic reactions?" muttered Kimiko grimacing before racing in her cubicle to get dress.

Clay shook his head going to get change as well while Omi stayed in the corridor with the dragon. "I think I would better go and wake up our lazy friend Raimundo!"

Dojo nodded and went in the garden. When Omi entered the brunet's room he was greeted with soft snores and a half naked dragon of wind spread on the mat. The bald monk reached for his sleeve taking out a light blue orb. He shouted loudly the name of the wu and it glow faintly before releasing a jet of cold water.

To say Raimundo was surprised would be an understatement but seeing this action have been repeated dozens of times in the past made one think the Brazilian has gotten used to it. Alas, it wasn't true! The moment the wave hit him, Omi was running down the corridor and he was already outside when the boy sat up with anger written all over his face.

"I nice 'wake up' would have done the job, cueball!" he yelled yearning some snickers from outside his room.

"Hurry up partner! We've got a wu to rope!" spoke the cowboy as he passed by, a smile still playing under his hat.

Mumbling curses under his breath, Rai took out some normal street clothes and tried to dry his hair as quick as possible with a towel. He abandoned the job when Omi yelled for him to stop being an 'inactive' bone ("How the hell is he doing that?") and rushed outside and on board of Dojo.

"So what are we looking for now?" he asked as they left. In front of him, Kimiko opened the scroll and everyone turned to look at her as she read.

"It's the Soul Enhancer! It has the ability to…well enhance psychical powers such as concentration and intelligence. I think we found the perfect wu for you Rai!" she threw a smirk over her shoulder at the Brazilian which was returned with half a glare.

"Geez…you're such a charm Kim!"

"Kimiko is a protective charm?" the two rolled their eyes at Omi's hyper confused voice and moved their blank stares at him hoping against hope for him to catch on…he didn't.

"It's just a way of saying little fellow!" Clay finally spoke tipping his hat.

After another round of meaningless talk and some snarky remarks from two hot heads Dojo descended in a forest somewhere in Europe. The sky was still dark with only the moon and the stars shedding some light on the grounds. A soft wind was blowing through the trees, strong enough to lift a few strands of Kimiko's hair and move the folds of her skirt.

Dojo was perched on top of Clay's hat rubbing his neck and at the same time scratching continuously his inflamed chin while incoherent words left his mouth. He finally seemed to come to a decision and smiled down at the four.

"Ok, kids! Good news and bad news!"

"Good!" said a chorus of impatient voices.

"My skin doesn't itch anymore!"

The four monks remained like stones the only difference being the new found annoyance in their eyes.

"The bad news is…I dunno where the wu is! But it's in this area, I'm pretty sure!"

"Pretty?" repeated Rai cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep!"

The brunette watched him seriously for ten seconds before he shrugged carelessly. "I guess it's good enough!"

"That's correct!" exclaimed Omi holding his pointing finger in the air. "I say we should split up to cover more territory!" A few mutters of 'Of course!' and 'Obviously!' were heard before the gang took different paths.

As the minutes ticked off the more irritation was gathering inside Raimundo. He could have sworn he passed by the same rock ten times and that he searched under every bush and in every tree for the shen-gong-wu but came up with no results. He sat at the base of a tall pine and rested his head on the hard trunk. It was good to finally sit down after so much time of fruitless search.

The wind picked up a bit. It was stronger now whooshing between the trees with an undistinguishable roar tickling his skin as it touched him. Rai let out a breath concentrating on listening to the hoot of the owl, the flap of the nocturne birds' wings, the lisp of the branches…the snapping of twigs beneath heavy boots. His eyes were instantly wide open but still fixed upon the sky.

'_Now, that doesn't sound good!'_

* * *

The roar of the engine sung on the empty highway as the black jeep sped on the asphalt. The twisted road bent through the forest deeper in the mountains of Andes, over running rivers and falling waterfalls. The group inside the car was made of five teenagers, more specifically, four boys and a girl.

On the driver's seat stood Damian, a dark brown haired boy with light green- grayish eyes staring intently on the way ahead and completely tuning out the shouts and yells around him. Beside him was a black haired boy with midnight blue eyes, quite bigger than him in both the way of muscles and height. He was supporting his head with the hand propped on the window and seemed to try as hard as he could to not snap and strangled the two annoying kids from the back seats.

"Ignore them Cristofer!" muttered Damian tapping the wheel with his fingers. "And don't ask me if we are there yet!"

Cristofer smiled acerbic at him and threw a glare over his shoulder. In the middle of the seats was a girl listening to music through her headphones. Her waist long walnut hair was tied into two front ponytails and she stood still her hands and legs crossed although Cris could make out the thin frown adorning her brows. On her both sides were the younger kids, the brothers Blas and Matias Farrera. Blas was quite tall for a eighteen year old with dirty blond hair tied in a ponytail and warm hazel eyes while his fifteen year old brother had short golden hair and steel gray eyes. The girl cracked her light blue eyes open as her sixth sense picked a stare upon her and mouthed silently a _'kill me'_.

"I'm afraid it's not possible, Naiara!" Cris whispered with a smirk. Naiara rolled her eyes before pushing Blas away when he leant to see what his brother was typing on his phone.

"Come on pup! Who you're writing to?"

Matias frowned hearing his brother's too loud shout. His ears started to hurt in the last ten minutes from so many yells coming from both Blas and Naiara when she reached her anger limit. He tried to ignore him and get some shut eye with no apparent result so far and instead decided to check on the old man back at the Hideout.

"I said…WHO ARE YOU TALKING-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY? Damian, tell him to shut up!" Cris watched expectantly the brown haired boy feeling a vein pulsating on his temple and his teeth slowly starting to grow.

The boy's outburst brought a silence over the whole car. His heavy breathing was the only thing heard beside the engine and Damian's fingers tapping the stirring wheel. His figure remained impassive and his gaze was still fixed on the road while the other three in the back were staring wide eyed open at the black haired teen.

Naiara stopped the music and put her MP3 player back in her jacket's pocket before placing her hands in her lap like an obedient schoolgirl. Matias as well put down the phone and resumed at staring on the window while his brother was fidgeting in his seat.

"You've already made them shut up. I can't see where I can contribute!"

Naiara huffed silently although it was hard to make it discreet with the others around. "Why do you always put me in the same boat with him?"

"Because he also thinks we're a great couple, right pal?"

Before Damian could come with a reply the car was suddenly tossed on the left side and a barely distinguishable 'ouch' resounded in the air. The young leader sighed by rote as he drove the car back in its place on the highway. Beside him, Cris snickered openly glancing over his shoulder. He saw him giving a thumbs up to someone and it wasn't hard to guess to who since Blas' muffled cries continuously repeated something about violent girls.

"So how is Rai doing?" Damian quickly took a glimpse at the younger member of their group and smiled inwardly.

'_Count on the kid to get everyone on the track again!'_

The question caught the others' attentions and the recent incident was soon forgotten. Although, Damian enjoyed the fact they weren't fighting anymore he felt somehow stuck by the inquiry.

"He is fine!"

Come on! The sole purpose for contacting him was to warn him about the crisis not to chit-chat…however he just realized how distant his relationship with his little brother had been before although the conversation in the dream flowed nicely in his opinion. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth and it took all his will power to not grimace in front of the others.

"…Fine? Ok…Um…anything else?" tried the auburn haired girl leaning forward between the front chairs.

A pretty long silence followed the second question in which Damian racked his brains in trying to find something to satisfy the curious group. "He's…um…taller?"

Un unison, the four teens arched an eyebrow higher than normally possible. After another silence Matias found his voice speaking what was sure on everyone's mind. "It's been almost two years! Did you even care to ask him how he's been doing?"

Damian pursed his lips in a thin line and decided it would be best to keep staring forward. Cris rolled his eyes and the others, just as him abandoned the subject. The brunet boy exhaled loud enough to gather their attentions and began to speak slowly.

"Look! We deal with something here, and even if I don't show it I deeply care about Raimundo just as I care about you. I had to put his safety on the first place because as you know we can't lose a member. But if you wanted me to feel bad about my bond with him well congratulations, I feel like a moron now!"

"I think that's the longest time I've heard you speaking about something that's not related to any mission!" muttered Blas scratching his chin thoughtfully. The others chuckled lightly and even Damian managed a smile. The atmosphere took a sudden turn for the better, the tension evaporated and after twenty minutes Damian told them they were almost at their destination.

The teens cracked their necks upwards to look out on the window and at the building coming into view. Damian turned on a sideway road, the car hitching as it sped over the dusted rocky ground and throwing the occupants into each other despite the safety of the seatbelts. As he drove on the country road and through the thick forest the trees started to part and reveal to the group the large castle spreading in the valley.

The walls were a faded color of black and pieces of them were completely blown up, the holes leaving the plants to crawl inside and take control of the once majestic structure. All the windows were broken, the columns were smashed and on the whole everything looked in a badly poor health.

"Boss?" Blas cleared his throat getting rid of the previous screech and continued in a more serious tone. "Are you sure we've got the right address?"

Damian shrugged confused and stepped out of the car followed by the others. He walked cautiously toward the building and took a peek through the shattered main doors. The hall was engulfed in darkness and the dust didn't seem to have been touched by any living being. Cobwebs stretched on the walls and ceilings flying softly in the zephyr coming from the outside.

His ears grasped the sounds of quick scratches on the ground clearly belonging to rats and other rodents and a few floor higher he could hear the flap of wings of the birds' that made for themselves nests inside the abandoned building. Since hearing didn't help him find anything, Damian decided to use his olfaction sense. Besides the obvious smell of rotten wood and some dead animal bodies scattered around there wasn't anything useful until…

"Cris, place the car between those trees!"

The blue eyed teen obeyed the order and after parking the car in a inconspicuous place he and the others took care to remove the grooves. Damian nodded at them and then motioned to follow him. The five teens walked inside the castle easily avoiding the ruble and fallen pieces of ceiling and walls making their way to the higher floors. They stopped when they reached another poorly standing door this time closed.

Without even thinking of knocking Blas threw the doors open revealing the inside of a ball room. In the middle was a long table with a red table cloth and around it jumping on their feet like being struck by a lightning bolt stood seven persons. Only one girl was still sitting in her chair and she smiled glancing at the five in the threshold.

"Looks like the wolves have finally showed up!"


	4. Chapter four: Games

**Initially, chapter 3 and 4 were only one chapter but I thought that it was too long and it surpassed the limit I put for this story of 2000, maximum 3000 words. The action from the last chapter is continued here and everything, the plot and all that is set in motion.**

**Also, I always thought about Raimundo that he was a goofy, careless kid on the outside but on the inside he is smart and with his feet on the ground. I have to tell you from now that if he seems out of character to you that is just the way this story requires him to be like. Everyone would grow a bit if you would be through what he will be.**

**You'll just have to wait and see what I'm talking about!**

_**Updated: 28.07.2011**_

**Games**

Raimundo felt his body stiffen at the sound penetrating the clear atmosphere of the forest. Despite that however, he kept his gaze focused on the stars above leaving his ears to search the area for the newcomers' positions. They were three people…no, wait…four! All grown-ups and pretty build up as well!

He took a deep breath in letting the flowing odors enter his nostrils. The wind carried and inconspicuous scent of deodorant although it didn't hide the fact that they all needed a good shower. Rai resisted the temptation of scrutinizing his nose at the outrageous smell or yelling at them to take care of their body a little bit better.

He got over it eventually, concentrating on other scents that came with the four ninja wanna-be dudes. A heavy smell of oil infiltrated the air along with something akin to fireworks after they were lit. Rai recognized it to be gun powder and he practically screamed in his head although his face was the calmest he ever had.

When he didn't hear anything anymore, Rai drew the conclusion that the four men were waiting for him to move although he didn't initially planned on doing it very soon. He sighed loudly to gain their attention and refrained from smirking in anticipation at the sudden rustle in the bushes. Rai slowly sat up and stretched his arms in the air before nonchalantly dusted his pants.

He moved with precise steps across the clearing taking the opposite path to the meeting place his friends has decided upon, making it as smooth as possible as if he was still searching for the wu. Like he expected, the four stalkers came after him staying low in the dark foliage of the forest. When he finally came upon a more thicker part of the wood, Raimundo stopped, grinning.

"Come and get me if you can!" The rustle was louder as the four men leaped toward his open back but before they could comprehend something, Raimundo was darting like a bullet through the narrowed alleys of the forest.

The three of them turned to seemingly look at the leader of the operation who watched them incredulously. "Just what the hell are ya waiting for? Go after him!" He snapped getting the other into motion.

Regardless of Raimundo, the four men were taking a lot of time to get through the threes not to mention a lot more noise, most of them being some nice swearing words meant for him and mother nature. Raimundo watched amused from the top of a tree the struggling adults, his eyes searching intently for any sign of who they were. Beside the standard equipment for stealth mission that included night vision goggles they only had with them a few guns, but what attracted his attention and made his stomach flip were the tranquilizer darts.

His amusement turned in to a serious frown his brain thinking hard of his next move. Ok, so he brought them in an area where he had the upper hand. He could kill them, or at least incapacitate them, with no problem but he could also take advantages from their presence and get some information. They didn't look so tough…okay, maybe they did but that was nothing compared with him.

Before Rai he could make a move though, the ground shook and a light far away in the forest caught everyone's attention. It grew larger until if engulfed the whole forest and the ground started to tremble worse than during an earthquake as it suddenly broke apart and it formed a huge arena in the place from where the light first came.

All around it pieces of floating land covered with trees and grass stood inertly and Rai observed that the four men were split on different chunks of earth as well. On the one he was currently standing were two of them glancing nervously over the edge while the other two were a few meters away with shock plastered all over their feature.

"What kind of witchcraft is this?" asked bid guy 1 reaching for his gun.

"It's called a Showdown. Xiaolin Showdown actually!"

The two turned around faster than Rai thought it was possible only to see the teen they've been following leaning on a tree. They quickly tried to pull out the dart guns but the brunet swiftly moved in front of them delivering un uppercut to big guy 2 and turning around with a chop straight in the back of the other's neck. He fell down motionless and Rai spun his leg connecting it with the head of big guy 2 who tried to tackle him down.

As he moved to look at the other two, Rai suddenly heard a soft bang echoing through the vast space. His eyes widened and his legs dropped to the ground just as the bullet passed by him and into the tree. "Nice aim!" he muttered sarcastically under his breath, feeling his heart race like a speed car in his chest.

He remained on the ground waiting for any indication that they might try and shoot again. They didn't but he didn't want to take any risks in this kind of situation. Instead, Rai swayed his wrist from the ground sensing the wind picking up around him and sent it forward watching as it slightly unbalanced the two.

They seemed surprise but let it slide as a weird atmospheric phenomenon consequence of the reality disruption. Rai smirked from his place and shifted in order to get a more comfortable position while fixing his legs in the ground in preparation for a lunge. He weaved his hands again this time more forcefully sending a barrage of air that knocked the men off of their feet. Not waiting any invitation, Rai was already in the air and jumping the distance to their small island.

He landed in a crouch in time to see the leader and big guy 3 getting up. He spun his leg in a low kick smacking the guns out of their hands and jumped to his feet grabbing their hands and spinning them in the air before unceremoniously dropping them hard on their backs. The clash with the ground literally knocked the air out of them not to mention it probably broke something along with it. Raimundo thumped big guy 3 in the head rendering him unconscious and then turned to the leader grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

He smiled wickedly at the brunet letting a thin line of blood to trail down his chin. "I wasn't expecting a werewolf to be this strong!"

Raimundo resisted the urge to snarl at him and tightened his grip on the collar instead. "Who sent you?"

The man shrugged. "I believed your little supernatural friends already knew!"

"Be more explicit!" Rai replied in a more controlled voice.

"I don't really know myself! I just know they aren't from the government…not yet at least!" he said adding the last part as an afterthought. "I'm just a low terrain employee!"

"And not even a good one!" muttered the boy raising an eyebrow. He punched the man knocking him out just as another blinding light fell upon the morphed field. This time everything returned back to the forest and Raimundo took a last glance at the beaten up men before running to his friends. He took care to dust his clothes and get rid of any evidence that could tell he was in a fight before entering the clearing smiling like usual.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

Kimiko scowled at him holding the newly acquired wu along with two others. "Beside the whole showdown? Where have you been?"

Rai chuckled rubbing his neck. "I guess I went a little too far away! Why? Were you worried?" Clay smirked shaking his head while Omi was just thinking of ways to bring up Raimundo's lack of seriousness. Kimiko on the other hand glared at the brunet. "Not in a million years, Raimundo!"

He shrugged and they all embarked Dojo with thoughts of stuffing themselves with food as fast as they arrive…That and making an emergency call back home for another!

* * *

Matias yawned from his place beside his brother and it seemed he wasn't the only one. Blas and Cristofer were already in the la la land and Naiara could barely keep her eyes open. The only one who didn't give away any signs of tiredness was Damian but from so many years living under the same roof, Matias could tell that even if he seemed awake and alert he stopped listening a long time ago.

The youngster was aware of the disapproving stares everyone gave him and his family but he was even more aware that that talk seemed to repeat itself over and over again. He was sure it was like the tenth time someone repeated that the humans were aided by another supernatural being.

"Actually, it's the thirteenth time!" Muttered Damian low enough for only their ears to hear. Matias restrained a smile tugging at his lips while Naiara stifled her laugh with another yawn.

The beings invited represented the great creatures roaming on the surface of the earth which were the Pack, obviously, the Vampire Family, the Wizard Community, the Angel Clan, the Shaman Circle, the Ghost Council and the Demons or half demons. Present at the meeting were only six out of seven as the ghosts didn't believe in the danger yet.

After another round of bickering on how to deal with this threat, they all finally settled on meeting some other time since the sun was already down and the risk of being 'hunted' was high. Next time however they would have to change the meeting place but that was okay for Damian since he didn't plan on going anymore. They gathered enough information as it was and maybe they could collect even more by interrogating some well known loners.

As they walked through the hallways back to the entrance, some of them still sleepy, they heard a quick pair of steps rushing to catch up with them. Naiara and Damian both stopped to see the girl that greeted them when they, to put it bluntly, barged in.

She had straight black hair reaching her shoulders with green stripes in front and bright golden eyes. The witch threw them a smile and stopped in front of them. "I can't stay for too long because Kenny is waiting for me but it's really good to see you guys!"

"It's been a while indeed, Isa!" replied the auburn haired girl reaching for a hug.

"So where is Rai? Don't tell me you grounded him?" asked Isa looking directly at Damian after she released Naiara.

The older boy smiled slightly shaking his head. "He is kind of busy lately! Nothing to worry about!"

Isa tilted her head frowning at the evasive answer but she knew better than to push the matter further. "Ok! Well…take care! And say hi to those three sleep drunks from me!"

She waved at them before taking a different corridor probably to another exit leaving the two alone. They returned at the car in a few minutes to find the others already in and surprisingly not asleep.

"God, that was the most boring voice my super sensitive ears have ever heard!" exploded Blas when they got in to the car, this time with Naiara standing on the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I realized that after I saw you dozing off like, after the first ten seconds!" spoke back the girl.

Any additional conversation was cut short when the engine roared to life and they entered the highway. The road was quicker but that didn't mean they got back before sunrise. Just when Damian was about to drive the car in the garage his phone rang with a ringtone he hadn't heard in two years. Faster than the lightning, his hand grabbed the phone and answered with everyone's eyes fixed on him.

"_Hey bro!"_

"Rai…is everything okay?"

"_Depends on how you're looking!"_


	5. Chapter five: Complications

**Told ya! Fast updates!...At least for now I guess! O.O**

_**Updated: 28.07.2011**_

**Complications**

His fingers tapped repeatedly the stirring wheel just as his foot was doing the same with the kick start in a more gentle way though. The phone was tightly held in his hand and placed at his right ear while he waited for her to pick up and answer him already. Two doors closed around him but he paid them no attention. When he was ready to end the call, Isa finally answered her voice speaking with half a yawn.

"_Hey…already miss me hotshot?"_

"Isa, there's no time for fooling around! I've just talked with Rai! He told me he was attacked early in the morning in a forest in Norway so I want you to give me every piece of information you have and I'm dead serious!" As he waited for her respond he along with Naiara and Blas were heading toward the airport for a pronto ride to China. The girl on the other line was quiet for a few seconds still trying to comprehend what Damian has just said in only one breath.

But apparently her only coherent answer was: _"Huh?"_

The young alpha felt like smacking his head in a brick wall and the snickers around him didn't help his mood either. "I said I want you to tell me more about this organization that hunts down supernatural beings!" he reformulated in a more calmer voice.

This time Isa acknowledged his reason for calling so quick after they saw each other like a few hours ago. _"We don't really know much beside what the others talked at the meeting. But maybe we can meet and discuss this more openly."_

Damian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Sure thing! What do you say about later this evening at let's see…the Great Chinese Wall sounds good?"

"_Huh?"_ Again.

"We're on our way to China!" clarified the teen parking the car at the airport. In a few minutes the three of them were rushing through the crowds of people and after that resting in their comfortable seats in the fastest plane to Lanzhou.

Isa said she would be heading to the Hideout to try and figure out what was going on, because she clearly couldn't understand from him, while the three of them left to check upon their old friend.

Naiara was very happy at the perspective of seeing her 'little brother' after two years and she wasn't afraid of showing it. She just wished he wouldn't be a pain like the hyperactive kid of supposedly eighteen beside her. Meanwhile, the hyperactive kid of supposedly eighteen, was in the ninth heaven, his thought always gathering around the awesome race he would have once they would get there. For the second youngest of them, Rai was sure the fastest werewolf around.

Back at the temple however, Raimundo was restlessly pacing in his small room. It had been an hour or so since he called his brother and the only thing he said was, 'Don't worry! We're taking care of it!'.

It helped very much!

After realizing the phone wouldn't come to life to give him a proper answer the brunet flopped on his mat with a tired sigh. He tilted his head to the window above his head watching lazily the clouds passing at the speed of a snail. The silent steps coming from outside and toward his room weren't very interesting either so Raimundo let Omi knock and knock at his door for some good ten minutes.

"RAIMUNDO! MASTER FUNG SUMMONED US IN THE GARDEN AS SOON AS PROBABLE!"

Rai knitted his eyebrows because of 1, Omi's loud screech grazed his ear drums and 2, "It's POSSIBLE! As soon as possible cueball!"

"That too! Now hurry up!"

Rai sighed again listening to Omi's faded steps as they ran outside. He slowly stood up and moved to the door but before he left he turned around and quickly grabbed his phone just in case. Out in the shiny rays of the sun were his other three teammates and right after he join them, their old teacher appeared out of nowhere like always.

"The motive for convening you all here is to inform you that you are nearly ready to promote to Wudai warriors." The four apprentices smirked at each other before turning to look back at the monk when he cleared his throat. "I said you are nearly ready! You still have things to learn to advance forward! That's the reason you'll all train harder to prove yourselves!"

The end of the speech was greeted with several moans and groans but nonetheless they all obeyed the order. The news about the promotion to Wudai warrior forced the four monks to work harder and reach their limits in only one day…all that, of course, with a little push from Master Fung that might have been not so little in the end.

Omi was obviously in the ninth heaven and he was even more determined to show everyone his 'angry' skills that would prove them all how superior he was. Kimiko was working so hard to especially demonstrate a certain yellow bald monk that a girl could just as easily achieve a higher position, while Clay just tried to keep everyone together. To say he was more worried about his situation would have been a fat lie as the generous cowboy's main concern was to not let Kimiko and Omi's argument get physical although he doubted they would go that far.

Raimundo on the other hand spent most of the training hours in silence which was very weird in the other's opinion. Not only he didn't crack a joke when Kimiko got soaked by Omi's attack or when Clay's hat was caught on fire but they also noticed he was staring into space most of the times. The three of them decided to get some answers out of him after dinner since the training drained any energy or water supply from their body.

"I believe that should be enough for a day!"

"That should be enough for a week!" muttered Kimiko gasping for air and putting her arms on her knees while leaning forward. "Right Rai?"

No answer. Just as it have been in the past two or three hours. She looked up with curious blue eyes searching for the Brazilian only to find no trace of him.

"He went inside!" said Clay using his new hat as if a fan to chill himself.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that, little lady!"

"I think something is bothering our friend if he didn't even smile when I tore my pants at the spikes!"

"No duh, Sherlock!"

Omi stopped scratching his chin to blink confused at the Japanese female. "Kimiko, I do believe my name is Omi!"

"No! I mean, I know your name is Omi, it's just – "

"Figure of speech!" spoke the blond flatly.

Omi 'ohhed' in understanding even if Kimiko and Clay knew he didn't get it. The monk might have been the right source if you wanted to research facts of history but when it was about modern life he was completely clueless.

Master Fung left the garden a few minutes before the conversation ended walking in the building and heading for the kitchen where Raimundo was holding a glass of water while glaring holes in the innocent telephone on the table.

"Patience – "

" – Is a virtue, I know!" The old monk was slightly taken aback by the boy's bitter tone but he continued to watch him from the threshold.

"Your friends are quite worried! If something is troubling your mind you can always speak with us, young monk!"

Raimundo grimaced. From what? Master Fung could only imagine. He walked inside the chamber and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come with me, Raimundo!"

The brunette sighed and followed his teacher. They walked for a few minutes before Master Fung slid open a door in a more secluded area of the temple. The room was spacious, painted by the warm yellow rays of the sunset. The round hole in the wall let in the fresh air of the mountain so Rai concluded they were somewhere facing the mountain range that formed the valley. In the middle stood a simple low wooden table and on both sides were two purple cushions. Master Fung sat in front of him on the other side while he kneeled on the pillow feeling somehow awkward.

"I'm ready to listen!"

Raimundo opened his mouth realizing after a few seconds that no word was coming out so he closed and took a deep breath. He waited a few more minutes in order to gather his thought and find the right words to explain himself during which, the master stood patiently with a concern gaze marking his old features. "Okay…so it's about my…um…situation!" at the old man's nod he continued more confidently. "Something is going on back home…something big…and I'm really worried about my family…not to mention myself!"

"What do you mean by 'yourself'?"

"Well…when we went to retrieve the last wu I was kinda…attacked by some guys – I'm okay I swear – and my brother told me they'll take care of everything. But I just have the feeling this is far more gigantic than we think and I don't know what to do."

Master Fung nodded stroking his goatee. "What would you want to do?"

"Uhh…I don't know! Help maybe?" he replied sarcastically.

"With what?"

"Take…down…the enemy. Ugh…are you gonna tell me what to do or what?"

Master Fung sighed. "A wise man makes his own decisions, an ignorant man follows the public opinion."

Rai raised a puzzled eyebrow. "Um…so, what should I do again?"

"I cannot make the decision in your place, young dragon! It only belongs to you because only you have the power to ponder whether it will be good or bad. Find the peace and the answer will come to you!"

Rai nodded thoughtfully his mind searching for a good way of getting over the predicament and back on the usual track. He didn't even notice the old monk's leave until the swish of the door tickled his ears. He glanced shortly over his shoulder but stood in the same place without moving. The light slowly faded out of existence outside and was replaced by the pale gleams of the moon and stars.

"No matter how much I stay here the answer still doesn't want to be found!" He looked down at the phone in his hands and frowned. "Just so you know…this is your fault!"

After glaring for 30 seconds straight, the brunet groaned throwing his head backwards. "Maybe a walk would do some good!...Great! Now I have a headache too!"

The forest was quiet. It was almost disturbingly quiet, but Raimundo ignored it as he didn't want god-knows-what sounds bombarding his brains and escalating his headache. He furiously rubbed his temples taking deep breaths as he walked further in the woods.

"Note to self: too much stress combined with too much thinking must be avoided!" He finally stopped in a clearing to take a momentary look around him, now realizing where he was.

He was ready to turn around and get back to the temple when hushed whispers resounded in the air freezing him in mid step. _Again? Just what exactly is going on here?_

He took a few more steps only to realize something he entirely missed before. He was surrounded and there were more than four dumb guys. _Damn that headache! It completely distracted me!_ He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in the pockets slowly tilting his head to get a better view of the clearance.

A rustle and a snap. He dived to the right toward the closest tree in time to avoid two bullets launched with a soft bang. _Silencer! This is so not my day!_

He could hear the heavy breathing of a man sneaking from behind him, his heart beating faster than Rai thought it was possible. He swiftly placed his foot on the tree and leaped over him landing on the man's back and throwing him on the ground.

That's when all hell broke loose. Two peoples suddenly yelled and simultaneously there were five gun shots. Rai dropped to the ground on instinct momentarily forgetting about the person beneath him. That was a mistake. Too busy with the assault he didn't notice the man struggling to free his arm until a sharp pain erupted in his left side bringing a scream in his throat.

He rolled away freeing him not before throwing a kick that knocked his lights out. Someone shouted again, and in the back of his mind he discerned it was a woman although in that moment his body reacted on pure intuition slouching on all four.

His eyes took in everyone's location, each one caring a gun. There was no way he could win, what's more after being injured because of an amateurish mistake, so he took the only option left…run like hell and hope they would get stuck in the roots and grass. Before he could do that though, he felt the air moving behind him along with a somehow familiar presence and then…everything went black.

* * *

**I'm not too sure about this chapter! I feel like I kind of rushed the action. Mostly the end. Does it look like that to you? Anyway…Back to the story…Uh-oh…this is getting interesting, heh?**


	6. Chapter six: Anger Issues

**Oh-kay…So I have done this chapter and the next one like really fast, actually in one day, and also I have to say, I'm pretty satisfied of how they turned out. Mostly the next one but you won't know until later on! Maybe by the end of the week so I can hopefully write the one next to the next one! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and don't forget they are my motivation! So keep them coming!**

**I don't own the Xiaolin Showdown staff neither the plot of the show but I own the OC's and maybe a quarter of this story's action. As I said, the inspiration came from a book and the plot might be the same at some points but I'm trying to change it so DON'T SUE ME PEOPLE, THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED FANFICTION! **

**Actually it might be consider an adaptation! **

_**Updated: 28.07.2011**_

**Anger Issues**

Once on Chinese ground, the three werewolves didn't spare any time and directly went to rent a car so they could travel all the way to the Xiaolin Temple without destroying good clothes. Not that it was a problem since Damian always took care to prepare a backpack with clothing whenever they left the Hideout.

When they were all set up, Naiara ran up the engine and hit the acceleration going on the highway with 200 km/h and scaring the hell out of Blas who confidently seated himself in the front. With the help of some quick instructions gathered in the city the three safely got to the temple just as the morning sun rose from behind the mountains. Swiftly locking the car, they walked the stairs of the entrance right away being greeted by a passing monk.

"Can I help you, young travelers?" he asked bowing slightly. Damian and Naiara returned the bow while Blas was hardly pushed forward until his nose touched the ground.

"Can we speak with Master Fung…or better with the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind?" replied the brunette boy receiving a nod from the small man.

"I shall announce your arrival!" The monk escorted them in the main hall, motioning for them to take a seat on the cushions while he left to call for the head monk.

Master Fung entered with an unease crawling in the pit of his stomach. He had a very good idea of the early visitors and the fact that the others couldn't find Raimundo didn't help his disposition. It actually made it worse. Still, he kept his face emotionless as he sat down in front of them.

"What may be the reason of your trespassing, young ones?"

He watched with a perfect blank face the three teens in front of him, taking notice of the boy in the middle who answered in a same expressionless voice.

"We wish to speak with Raimundo! It's a family matter!"

Master Fung closed his eyes, placing his hands in his long sleeves and nodded. "Wait here then!" He sat up and left feeling three pairs of suspicious eyes following him until out of sight and maybe even after. At the same time, Damian took a silent breath the barrier inside him that kept bad thoughts at bay cracking with each passing second. It wouldn't be long and he'll end up showing his true emotions which were not so pleasant to say the least.

Naiara perceived his trepidation and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder smiling slightly at him in an encouraging way. Blas on the other hand was more silent than usual, his hazel eyes staring at the wall in front of him clouded by thoughts and doubts. He was sure that Raimundo would have sense them coming but so far there was no sign of him. He knew he was as goofy as the younger werewolf was but he also knew Rai had a good nose when it came to his family and he would never let them wait…unless it was a game of tag which he doubted it was the present case.

He was just preparing himself for the bad news as well as getting into the right position to grab Damian if he lost control. Though, he couldn't blame him…he would have done the same if Matias was in this kind of predicament.

"Come on!" Both he and Naiara looked up at the brunet boy only to stare at him as he took the same way as Master Fung. "I'm not gonna stay here and be kept in the dark!"

Meanwhile, the three remaining dragons gathered on the training grounds ready to break the news of their failure to each other. At their sight, Dojo's head perked up jumping off of the axe from one of the obstacles from the training course and rushed to meet them.

"So, how did it go?"

Clay sighed, fixing his hat. "Like tryin' to scratch your ear with your elbow!"

"Nothing!" Kimiko added leaving Omi to say what they all dreaded to hear.

"You don't think Raimundo abandoned us, do you?" Although his voice shouted aloud his sorrow, the others couldn't help the pang of anger his words caused.

"Rai wouldn't do that! He promised he will never let us down!" snapped the girl regretting it after seeing the hurt face of her younger friend. "Ugh…I'm sorry, Omi!"

The yellow skinned boy shook his head resuming his empty stare to the grass. Clay sighed sitting next to Dojo while Kimiko rubbed her head confused. "What if something happened to him?"

Her words were joined by more worried faces until Omi looked up taking a breath. "Then we should search like madmen! Let's go at Jack Spicer's place first!"

"Don't wanna ruin your moment, little fellow, but why at Jack's?"

"Because he might know if our other enemies are planning something and if they are then there's a considerable chance that they may know something about Raimundo!"

Kimiko smiled widely before hugging Omi who blushed madly. "You're such a little genius!"

"Oh yes, I am! And please refrain from calling me little!"

"Okay, kidos! What are we waiting for then!" spoke the green dragon super sizing up. "Let's roll!"

Before Dojo could fly, though, Master Fung came gesturing for them to approach him. They all complied and Omi started speaking sooner than any of them had the chance to even wonder what was going on. Luckily, the old monk silenced him with his hand.

"Are you all sure, Raimundo isn't around the temple!" They nodded. "Very well!" He closed his eyes and appeared to think of something.

"Is somethin' wrong, Maste' Fung?" asked the cowboy.

"I'm afraid it is!" At this, the four teens plus the dragon stared fearfully at him scared of hearing the next part. "It seems like some of Raimundo's acquaintances came here just now!"

The four sweat dropped when Omi finally blurted out. "Is that all? I thought something horrible happen! Master Fung, we were ready to go to Jack Spicer to acquire some answers!"

"And just what is going on?"

At the new foreign voice, the three dragons jumped in a battle stance while Master Fung calmly turned around and Dojo silently gulped, finally understanding the meaning of acquaintances.

"Where's Rai?"

"Who're you first?" demanded Clay getting up from a crouch.

Blas cleared his throat replying with a smile. "I'm Blas, the chick is Naiara and the bossy guy is Damian! We're friends of Rai! Um…and brother!" he added taking a glance at the serious frown on his leader's face.

That seemed to be the alarm that suddenly rang in all of their heads. Omi's eyes widened before quickly averting his gaze anywhere but not at the group, Kimiko gasped while Clay simply raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Whoa…you're Rai's brother? How come he didn't tell us anything about you…any of you for that matter?" asked the Japanese girl.

Naiara shrugged carelessly while Blas rolled his eyes. Damian on the other hand kept his stoic face almost glaring holes at anyone who dared to look at him. "So where is my brother again?"

Master Fung sighed half amused by the resemblance between Raimundo and Damian and half worried about the reaction he would have at hearing his brother has disappeared. He could easily tell he was a short tempered one.

"HE'S WHAT?" The apprentices visibly flinched at the growl and Dojo has long took hide beneath Clay's hat. Blas and Naiara tried to calm him down although it didn't seem like he was listening.

"Damian, come on! Take a deep breath!" whispered the maroon haired girl gripping his shoulder.

"Yeah, dude! You don't want to Transform here, do you?" Put in the blond werewolf looking him straight in the eyes.

After a few seconds, Damian regained his calm demeanor although his anger was obvious stated by the bitter edge in his tone as he spoke to the stunned monks. "Where did you see him last?"

Clay, who seemed to be the first to come back from the shock answered pointing to the forest and trying to not let his voice waver. "I think he went to take a walk outside last night! That's the last time I saw him!"

Damian nodded stiffly and the three went toward the direction shown leaving the monks in a deadly silence. Master Fung sighed telling his students he would be going to talk to the other monks but he was pretty sure they didn't hear. After he left, Dojo finally thought it would be a good time for him to get out.

"Isn't he a sweetheart?"

Silence.

"_That_ is Raimundo's brother?" yelled Kimiko incredulously. "I really thought he would jump and rip us to pieces!"

"Maybe it passed his mind!" mumbled the cowboy.

Despite the recent surprise, the three apprentices still went to 'discuss' with Spicer. His answer was right as he saw them…the usual 'Robots ATTACK' line and they had to obliterate the annoying machines before finally getting a beg for mercy from the wanna-be evil genius. The trip wasn't helpful at all and when they returned, Master Fung informed them that Damian and the others would be staying at the temple for a while.

So, with nothing else to do, the three monks went into their new leisure room and just sat around talking about meaningless things, showing their concern to each other, until a familiar girl stepped in the room.

Now that she could fixed her attention only on her, Kimiko realized that the Hispanic girl was very beautiful. Her waist long auburn hair was tied in a high ponytail with two strands falling harmoniously over her naked shoulders. She had a sleeveless, turtleneck blue top that showed her nice abdomen and a straight jean skirt. She wore simple red flip-flops and she stepped with a peculiar grace you don't see at any girl.

"Hey!" Naiara greeted shortly stopping half way to the middle of the room.

Clay tipped his hat politely. "Howdy, pretty lady?" Kimiko rolled her eyes returning at staring out on the window.

"You won't be yelling at us for failing to protect our friend?" asked Omi glancing disappointingly at the floor.

Naiara shook her head. "No! I came here to apologize! I know it must be weird to let some complete strangers interfere with your team bonds, but you must understand that we are Rai's family too. We care about him just as much as you do and I'm sorry if Damian scared you back then!"

At everyone's blank stare she continued. "I mean, he's always so serious and he doesn't like to show his emotion too often. This is very frustrating for him and I'm sure he's the most worried of all of us not to mention he blames himself for everything!"

Kimiko looked up at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Naiara took a breath and rested on the lounge when Clay beckoned for her to sit down. "He told Raimundo to go to China in the first place. If it wasn't for him, Rai wouldn't have left…even if he wanted."

The three knitted their brows in confusion. "And before you ask…our family has different rules." Although, her answer didn't satisfied their curiosity, they all agreed, with a few pointed looks, to not push the subject.

Naiara looked pleased with the talk so she stood up and moved toward the door. "Again, sorry if we caught you by surprise!"

"Oh…do not worry my almost new female friend! We'll find Raimundo faster that you can say shen-gong-wu!"

Naiara looked taken aback by the little monk's determination and Kimiko could have sworn she saw something in her light blue eyes…something that again, you don't see at any girl. But it was gone before she could figure out what it was and she flashed them a smile before waving a goodbye.

The atmosphere returned to the heavy silence from before although it seemed to have been lightened up a bit by Naiara's speech. A few minutes after, Dojo came around and they forced themselves to smile at the green dragon while their minds worked to find a plan to locate the lost dragon of wind.

* * *

**There you go! The gang meets the Pack! The other two werewolves will soon mak****e an appearance as well and the next chapter will focus on Raimundo…because we all love the wind dragon! *stares dreamily at the sunset from the shore of the sea***

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter seven: Imprisonment

**So yeah! Finally decided to upload this chapter. This whole week was damn annoying! I hate school sometimes…sometimes being when all the teacher start the tests and all that crap…ugh! And it'll still continue next week as well…The next chapter I've already started but it's only a quarter done. Hopefully this period will end soon.**

**Have fun!**

_**Updated: 28.07.2011**_

**Imprisonment **

His eyelids felt like lead, not to mention the sore numbness running through his limbs and every fiber of his body. It was just like one of those days after a training with Master Fung when he was stuck to bed because of the protest of his muscles only this time it felt weirdly wrong and he couldn't remember anything of the past few hours.

Raimundo tried to move his hand but found it unable to when a wave of pain shot through his abdomen centering on a point on his left took in a sharp breath noticing for the first time the smell of newly painted walls. _Odd! I thought Master Fung doesn't bother with redecoration!_

Instead of moving, he decided upon trying to open his eyes again. With a huge effort they finally did but were immediately bombarded with thousands of shiny dots. Blinking for a few seconds, they finally accommodated with the blunt whiteness of the ceiling and yes, he could easily see that it was freshly painted mainly because the cover couldn't conceal the old peeled parts that seemed to have been hit with a lamp or something.

He took a crack at moving his arms again, this time feeling the life banishing the deadness and touched the soft sheets beneath him. That was the most comfortable bed he has ever slept in since leaving home. However it didn't blow off the thought that he had no idea where he was or how he got there.

He inhaled deeply closing his eyes. The past few hours played in his head as if an old mute movie. There was the wu hunt, the fight with the four dumb guys, as he liked to call them, then the training, talking with Master Fung, stroll in the forest and…oh yeah!

Oh no!

_How do I get stuck in this kind of situations?_

The answer to his oh-so-questionable question from before appeared to have vanished out of his line of worries and was replaced with 'Where the heck am I?' and 'How do I get out of here?'. Not that he would be able to leave so easily, but you never know what you can do till you do it, right?

With a sigh, Rai stood up on his elbows hissing when the same burning feeling swept over him again. He vaguely remembered getting injured in the fight and he supported his back on the wall behind him to take a closer look at the wound. He didn't have to look too much, only to lift his bloodied shirt and see the bandages covering it, nicely wrapped around his middle.

His eyebrow rose at the sight, mentally huffing at the deed. _I won't be surprised if the next thing I'll hear is 'Welcome to your new home!'._

He put the shirt back and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He noted the sheets were white as the walls and that he was in a small modest room. There were shelves on the right wall with all kind of books that continued on the one behind him and a door on the left wall most likely leading to a bathroom. Near that door was a square wooden table with three chairs, above them hanging a round, black clock and in front of the bed was a metal door with a very tech looking lock.

"I guess that excludes the option on leaving though the front door!" he muttered getting up and pacing around trying to figure out a weak spot of the walls. After a quick glance he shrugged turning to the wall to his right.

BOOM

A sudden gasp followed by a clang resounded in Raimundo's ears and his green eyes swiftly moved to the wall of the metal door. His fist retreated from the hole in the wall behind which there was _another_ metal wall and fully turned to look at the point from where he was sure he heard the sounds, with his arms crossed over his chest and an 'Oh, come on! I'm not that stupid!' look.

Some more muffled shuffles as if the person, whoever it was, was turning pages and then high heels hurriedly moving away. Rai let a smug smile cross his face before flopping on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head mentally wincing at the strain inflicted on his still fresh injury.

_That should get their attention! Hope it won't be in a bad way!_

A few minutes after, the door swung open and Rai looked up to see two tough guys entering followed by a man and a woman. He saw the two guards getting out their guns and inconspicuously pointing them at him while the other two remained behind, the woman throwing worried glances at the hole in the wall.

"If it's about the wall, then…do you accept apologizes? I'm kind of low on money right now!" he smiled nervously still watching the guns as they were lifted higher.

The man glimpsed confused at the wall and then shook his head letting a warm smile to creep on his lips. "No, you don't have to worry about that!" He cleared his throat motioning to the guards to lower the guns. "I'm Erik Fackler and this is Aurora Pach. Could you please come with us?"

Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "Only if you're answering some questions!"

"It's a deal!" replied Fackler. "But you're gonna have to be handcuffed!"

Rai didn't make any move though his expression said everything. He was quite happy that they were getting him out of his stylish cell although he had no idea where they were going and that left place in his mind for all kind of gruesome images.

The man sighed turning to look at him. "Raimundo…um, can I call you Raimundo?"

Rai nodded stiffly.

"Raimundo, we are not monsters! We're not gonna strap you on a table and dissect you!" the Brazilian grimaced at the mental picture. "We just want to show you around and have some medical tests! Nothing dangerous!"

Rai blinked. "Show me around? Shouldn't this place be like a freak zoo?"

"I prefer the term research facility!"

The brunette nodded and hesitantly placed his hands in front of letting one of the guards to bound his wrists and then got up following the man outside. The corridor was long and on each side there were rooms like his own, some empty, others inhabited. He realized the wall wasn't a wall after all but a very big window through which only the outsiders could see.

_Hmph…Talk about lack of privacy!_

"You're going to meet our other guests soon enough, don't worry about that!" said the man in the same sickly kind voice at which the woman added speaking for the first time.

"And don't even think on planning an escape!"

Raimundo mocked a hurt expression, his word dripping with sarcasm as he spoke. "And I had the impression we were guests around here!"

Pach smirked confidently speaking as if he didn't say anything. "This centre is located underground; each door is secured with fingerprint scan and only two persons can go unless it triggers the alarm; there are six floors each designed as a maze and filled with armed guards; there's no phone signal or any other signal and each computer has an unbreakable security system. Not even the greatest nerd can hack in!"

Raimundo tried to remember every detail knowing he would most likely need them later on but as he listened to the woman's rant his optimism and determination from before deflated as if a balloon. If everything was as she said there was no way he could get out on his own. He needed help!

"Out of smart remarks?" His gaze snapped up toward Pach who looked she just won the great prize.

He smirked at her right when they stopped at a door. "Ya sure didn't look so gutsy back there!"

She frowned entering through the door behind Fackler before it closed and one of the guard flanking him on both sides opened it again. He went ahead when a loud screech suddenly filled the air almost cracking his skull in half with its intensity. His hands instantly went to cover his sensitive ears however it didn't help stop the noise from messing with his brains.

A few seconds later, everything returned to silence that was interrupted right away by angry shouts coming from both Pach and Fackler. Raimundo shook his head getting his senses back and soon discovered the source of the head splitting sound. The rule of two persons entering through a door seemed to be true indeed.

After everyone calmed down and turned their attentions back to him they started walking again. They took turns to left and right, whom numbers Rai lost long ago until they arrived at a fancy looking elevator. The doors were made of glass, slightly curved on the outside and with lots of buttons. They got in without a word and that's how the rest of the trip unfolded. When the elevator stopped, just one floor above, Fackler took his guide demeanor.

"This is the medical centre of the building. It is under Miss. Cortez's surveillance and she will be the one to take your analyses. Come!"

He led them through other corridors and halls until they reached a double door. Fackler pushed them open and entered just when a woman closed a record at her desk. She was quite young, maybe her early thirties with dirty blonde hair tied in a bun and brown eyes. The usual dressing gown was white and was tied at her waist.

As she stood up her attention flickered to the two guards and then at him. She made a shooing motion with her hands and Rai glanced shortly at Fackler who rolled his eyes for reasons he didn't knew.

"Are you sure? He made a hole in a wall down in the room!" the brunette didn't know if he should be worried or flattered but from the way the man said it seemed to be something amusing.

The woman, Cortez, raised an eyebrow exasperated. "I've got sedatives! Now please go and wait outside!"

Her voice was oddly familiar to Raimundo but he couldn't quite place where he had heard her before. He didn't noticed the others leaving until the doors closed and decided he would think about it later. Cortez told him to sit on the bed and he complied. The smell of anesthetics and disinfectants really bothered Raimundo but he had to ignore it because the faster things went the faster he would get out.

"How's your wound?"

He glanced in front of him catching sight of the woman sitting with her arms crossed and watching him expectantly. "Um…fine, I guess!"

"You guess? Does it hurt when you move?"

"Werewolves heal fast! It'll probably be just a scar by tomorrow!"

She nodded. "That doesn't stop me from taking a look!"

Raimundo lifted his arms awkwardly for the doctor to unwrap the blood soaked material and he smiled slightly when he heard her muttering an 'amazing'. She threw away the bandages and placed instead a smaller patch before turning to her desk and grabbing a thermometer. "Let's start with the usual routine then, shall we?"

The next half an hour or so was spent going through various tests, the same one your doctor gives you for the annual check: height, weight, temperature, blood pressure, heart rate etc. Raimundo found that he liked the doctor, whether it was because she seemed familiar or just because she was nice, he couldn't tell.

After an uneventful trip back to the floor beneath he was finally released from the cuffs and pushed in his cell with some encouraging words from Fackler that he found most annoying. Pach wasn't too far, but he mostly thought of her as a stuck up maniac who loved to be right. When he entered the room, he also discovered something that wasn't there before. Someone appeared to have brought him a new set of clothes. There was a black simple t-shirt and a pair of black pants.

He placed them on the table thinking of wearing them tomorrow and jumped on the bed with a sigh. The clock on the wall showed 8 a.m. but feeling so suddenly drained he decided to take a nap instead of enjoying the rest of the day. There _was_ nothing else to do after all and he looked forward to the opportunity of hopefully talking to Damian.

* * *

The man stared thoughtfully at the screen watching on different panels the incarcerated creatures. He was truly curious of the information they would discover by studying them and how it could help the humankind, but nonetheless he felt the apprehension that usually follows such majestic projects.

He ignored it! There was nothing that could interfere! Not with so much money spent on the most powerful and secured investigation centre of the world of which existence barely two people from the outside knew. A swish indicated the opening of the door but the man didn't even blinked or flinched.

"Still having noble reasons?" a smooth male voice spoke. The man half turned to glare at the black cloaked person in the doorway although he could care less of his shenanigans.

"Tell me again, why you're not 'behind the bars'?"

"Because I can crush you!" was the regular answer.

"And you think they can't?" the man asked again gesturing to the screen.

The cloaked figure shrugged and from underneath the shadows of the hood a small smile that showed his sharp fangs appeared. "Maybe! But I prefer to consider myself above them!"

The scientist turned to the monitor rolling his eyes. "So why did you come? Courtesy visit?...I really doubt it!"

The other chuckled although it was the darkest chuckle the man ever heard. "Now look who's pushy!"

He inhaled deeply holding the breath until he felt his lungs burning and then let the air out. "Is it about the new subject?"

"Maybe…yes!"

"What is it?" the man inquired sensing the conversation was finally going somewhere.

"I didn't give you any indication about a werewolf! How did you know he was one?"

He smirked turning to look at the cloaked person, the light reflecting on his square glasses conferring his features an eerie look. "You just have to know where to search! Some bribe here, and interrogation there and voila! It wasn't too hard although we did had some difficulties with catching a – as this Pack calls them – a loner." He snorted pushing the glasses up his nose. "Werewolves aren't that hard to track down when you're trying!"

The figure nodded. "Impressive! Why didn't you kept the first werewolf, then?"

"And miss the opportunity to learn more about their society? I don't think so!"

"You just sounded so cruel back then, Fackler!" Even if he couldn't see, the man was sure that his companion was grinning from ear to ear and that left him feeling uneasy.

"Everything is for the human race!"

"I'm sure of it! Now, didn't you want to become a ghost hunter?"

"Not funny!"

* * *

**Hmm…Can't find anything to say right now but anyway things to say will come to me once I'll publish this chapter. It always happens like that to me! Well…I guess that would be all! Make yourself known before you leave and let a review! Oh! And thanks everyone for their last reviews…I love you all!**


	8. Chapter eight: Investigation

**Happy reading!**

_**Updated: 28.07.2011**_

**Investigation**

Raimundo's eyes were greeted by the same swirling dark clouds although this time he felt an euphoric happiness warming him from the inside. The mist parted and the violet room came into sight. The window was closed but the transparent curtains let in the blinding light of the sun. The fire usually playing in the chimney was out leaving the chamber to feel somehow lost and abandoned.

Rai silently gulped taking a few steps forward on the red carpet until the creak of the door opening caught his attention and he turned around his heart jumping in his throat. He let a long breath out seeing his older brother in the doorstep watching him confused before something seemed to snap in his head. Rai opened his mouth to make a teasing remark but it died in his throat when Damian suddenly pulled him in a hug.

It was kind of weird for him to be in a such a position but taking into consideration that nobody was there beside the two of them he quickly returned the gesture. Being so close to someone familiar slightly calmed the brewing storm in his mind although he knew it wasn't for too long. When he would wake up he would be in the same foreign place.

"Can you let go now?" he asked tentatively. "Still gotta keep my dignity!"

Damian sighed before releasing the younger boy but still held on to his shoulder like he was scared he would disappear again. "That's the last thing I would care about!" He replied in a stern voice that almost made Rai cringed at what was next to be.

They sat down on the cushion chairs, Raimundo holding himself from breaking down in a continuous rant about…well about everything that had just happened.

"Sooo…" he chose instead. A simple and short way of saying 'What are we gonna make out of this mess that I know is my fault?' Not that he would say the last part aloud.

From the other side, Damian fought back the screams jumping in his throat knowing full well nothing would come out from a fight. He tried to calm down and succeeded when instead of the bitter, scolding tone he spoke with an ironic one. "Just…imagine our surprise when we came to the temple and found out you mysteriously disappear and right after I _told _you to keep your eyes and ears open for anything suspicious."

Rai frowned crossing his arms. "I would say your surprise had to destroy something and you could have been more open to me! _'Don't worry! We're taking care of it!'_ That was freaking not enough! You could have told me you were gonna come!"

Damian leant back rubbing his temples. "Well, you could have stayed put and waited for the next order instead of venturing on your own to god knows where in the middle of the night."

As an answer Damian received the darkest glare he has ever seen on the younger boy's features. It almost made him shrink in his chair but he held his head high although the guilt came back at him much more stronger than before focusing straight in his chest with a shooting pain.

"This doesn't get us anywhere!" he finally whispered closing his light greenish eyes as to hide the emotions playing inside of them.

In front of him, Raimundo took a deep breath, feeling the initial anger and sadness flow out of his body. "Right! I'm sorry!"

"Ok, let's start with the beginning!" the older teen leant forward placing his hands on his knees. "Tell me everything that happened last night!"

Raimundo nodded and in less than ten minutes he was done sharing his story starting from the first fight in Norway and ending with him being escorted back in his cell. Every little detail about the so called 'research facility' left his mouth in rivers almost like he had recorded everything someone said to him, not to mention the visual description, the floors and the others creatures kept inside.

Damian stood still and silent and after he was done speaking, Rai listened to what happened back in Brazil, about the gathering and everything else they knew which wasn't much seeing as they didn't had the time to search more deeply.

"So what's the plan?" asked Raimundo even though he already knew his part.

"Considering the situation, it would be pretty hard to actually make a plan but we'll work it out somehow. Me and the others will search the woods, see if we can find any tracks. Those guys had to come from somewhere, didn't they?" Rai agreed before letting Damian continue. "And about you…try to get under their skin! See if you can find any other useful information, especially about the location of that place!"

"Fine!" Raimundo sighed glancing in the direction of the window, only to see the same blinding light sneaking through the curtains. "Bro…how are the others?"

Damian raised an eyebrow. "Um…just shaken up I guess! Nothing that can't be righted with a serious hunt after those guys!"

Rai shifted his gaze back at him wavering slightly between the carpet and the window. "No…I meant my friends…"

"Oh!" the young alpha nodded in acknowledgement and cleared his throat. "They are very determined to find you! They even went to this Jack Spicer to get some answers." Rai's chuckle didn't go unnoticed by his brother who smiled faintly. "But as I said…they are bend on finding out what is going on, and that doesn't sound good!"

"They are very stubborn…" Replied Raimundo with a fond smile.

"Like someone I know!"

"You are way more stubborn than me!"

"I resent that!"

"Whatever makes you happy!" Rai waved his hand in the air shrugging innocently.

Damian shook his head in amusement before his eyes acquired a serious intensity that could only mean for Raimundo he was on the verge of doing something he wasn't doing very often! _At all!_ "Look Rai…I'm…um really – "

"Well, we can't really do anything about it now!" Raimundo smiled reassuringly at him. "Anyway, we would better take as much advantage as possible from this mess! It could have happen to anyone!"

"Aren't you afraid then?"

Raimundo grinned crossing his arms over his chest. "Not at all, dude!"

"I'm not buying it!"

"Fine, I'm scared to hell! But that doesn't help cheering you up, does it?"

It was Damian's turn to grin. "Nah! But it shows that you can be honest with me without respecting an order!...By the way, about your friends…"

"Hm?"

"I won't say anything!" the older boy leant back on the cushions closing his eyes and only open them when he felt Raimundo's attention was solely on him. "But if they get too close or something else interferes and there's no other choice but to get them involved, I'm afraid I'll have to tell the truth. Because they are your friends, I hope they will understand and maybe even give us a hand!"

"They will!"

"I hope so!"

* * *

Later that day, around noon, the three xiaolin dragons were found sitting in the garden. Omi was meditating in the shadows of the trees, Clay was staring into space and Kimiko was just pacing around, squashing under her stomps the poor grass that began to form a path which was the beginning of a hole.

From the corner of her eye, the Japanese heiress suddenly caught sight of three other persons heading for the exit and toward the forest. She frowned before glancing quickly at the other two monks. Clay seemed to have seen them too but either because he was too down or not curious at all he didn't get up to follow them. Kimiko wasn't that understanding though.

_Wonder what they're planning! _

She sneaked behind the wall and peaked over the corner. A huge question mark appeared in her head at the sight of the snaking river and the peaceful wind blowing through the leaves of the trees but with no living beings around. _What are they doing in the forest?_

"Hey, kids!"

She turned around watching Dojo approach them with the shen-gong-wu scroll above his head. That appeared to snap Clay out of his thoughts and made him look up after nudging Omi to do the same.

"A wu right now?" he asked frowning.

Dojo nodded. "Yep! Even if we're lacking a member you guys aren't excused from getting the wu. So let's hurry, shall we?"

"Very well!" At Omi's consent, Kimiko and Clay ran to get changed leaving the two to wait in the garden, their mind still flooded with worry for their friend.

* * *

"We'll split up! Each one of us will go on a different route. Do not, and I repeat, do not get too far from this place. You have ten to fifteen minutes to search and then return at the rendezvous point. If you don't and just stop to sniff the flowers we'll conclude the worst and you'll get one heck of a punishment afterwards. Did I make myself clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" Blas mimicked a military salute, ridiculously throwing out his chest and straightening his back which caused Naiara from beside him to try to stifle a laugh, the keyword being 'try', and Damian to scowl.

"Why did they had to kidnap Rai and not you?" he whispered clenching his jaw.

"Obviously, because I'm too cool! They would have been too blinded by my awesomeness to even concentrate on their research!"

Damian felt his eye twitch and he closed his eye trying to calm down ('_This is becoming harder and harder lately!'_) when Naiara came with a strong punch straight in the blond's head throwing him face first into dirt.

"There! I'm sure your _awesome_ nose can catch a scent more easily like that!"

From the ground, Blas said something but it sounded muffled because of the direct contact with the earth. The maroon haired girl on the other hand gritted her teeth and narrowed he eyes in anger before violently stomping her foot on the boy's back.

"How dare you say something like that, you good for nothing mutt?" Her yells were each accompanied by another powerful hit which in turn triggered a flow of painful screams and some other not so kind words.

_Twitch. Twitch._

"Cut. It. OUT!" The growl resounded in the silent forest stopping the two bickering teens. Naiara's leg stilled in midair while both her and Blas' faces showed surprise and something akin to guilt like a kid after being discovered doing something he shouldn't have which could only be translated as 'busted'.

"I know you two have different ways of showing your emotions but beating each other won't help us find Rai. The best thing to do is investigate! And this area is where he was ambushed…so Blas, get your butt of the ground and sniff me some clues until we're forced to stay here all night!"

"Won't we be staying here all night?" inquired Naiara getting in a more lady like position.

"Actually, I was hoping that maybe we'll be hunting after the sunset! Once we'll be getting more familiar with our surroundings of course!"

The two nodded and without any other words they all took diverse paths, covering an area where they should be able to know if any one of them would be attacked and quickly come to help. After the time limit passed, the three werewolves gathered in the same spot sharing with each other what they had discovered.

The prize went to Naiara who reported the scent of a recently used car that parked in a glade not too far from them. They went there and followed the trail of other people that came with the car until they determined the place where the actual fight took place. The smell of guns and blood was still in the air but what truly bothered them was that the said blood belonged to none other than Raimundo.

Damian called for a break and they returned to the temple, this time walking in silence, with no interfering from Mister Awesome or Super Woman. He decided upon calling for Cristofer and Matias as well, maybe even Isa.

"She may be able to use her magic to find Rai's location!" spoke Naiara right after Damian brought up the subject.

"I highly doubt that!" replied the brunet calmly.

Blas bent forward on the table placing his head on his arms. "Remember what they said at the meeting. They probably have a wizard with them!"

Naiara grimaced. "Yeah…but she can be useful in other ways!"

"I know!" Damian poured himself some tea and took a sip before returning his gaze to the other two occupants of the table. "That's why she _will_ come! Isa may not be like us but she is a part of our family!"

In that moment hurried steps filled the corridor coming straight to the kitchen where they were staying. A second later Kimiko burst in, her face red with anger and breathing heavily followed closely by Omi who just looked like he had no idea what was happening and Dojo who seemed to be on the verge of fainting.

"Ok! I wanna know just what the hell is going on and what your are hiding, and don't deny! I know it's something weird with you so spill everything already!"

The three were stunned for a few seconds before Blas suddenly woke up whistling. "Rai sure has a fiery girlfriend!"


	9. Chapter nine: Tension

_**Updated: 28.07.2011**_

**Tension**

To say Kimiko was enraged was an understatement. She felt like she would burn up the whole temple especially the sudden visitors who so kindly got tangled in their life and brought along with their presence God knew what secrets. She could care less they were Raimundo's family. They couldn't do a damn thing about his current condition…or about his current lack of condition. The ones with the most chances of finding him were they and that was because Raimundo was one of _them_, a xiaolin dragon.

But hell if Kimiko could see the whole plot!

"I said I want to know what you are hiding! And I want it now!" she repeated glaring at the calm group staying at the temple.

Damian put the cup down and turned to face the fuming girl. "Maybe you should tell us what had you so work up all of the sudden!"

"I believe he is right, Kimiko!" spoke Omi from behind the black haired girl. "We have no reason to demand question unless they know the situation!"

"Ok!" Kimiko inhaled rubbing her face and walked in the room sitting on a free chair right beside Naiara. "It started when we left for the wu a few hours ago!"

**Flashback**

Dojo flew through the clouds glistening with the golden rays of the sun. Beneath them an infinity of water spread, its deep blue hue sparkling at it swayed moving the foams of the waves hitting the rocks. The proud standing stones rose above the surface, their rectangular angles splashed with water drops darkening their color into a black shade.

The area was filled with this kind of rocks and further in the horizon loomed the shape of a lone exotic island. Dojo easily descended on the thin sand, his head suddenly jerking up toward the sky still draped with a blanket of blinding mist.

"Is something wrong, Dojo?"

The dragon shook his head, snapping out of his reverie and turned to look at Omi who was waiting along with Kimiko and Clay beside him. "No problemo, kido!" he shrunk to his lizard side and wrapped himself around the cowboy's hat. "The wu is in the forest. And I do remember something about water."

"There is water all around you, Dojo!" mumbled the Japanese girl making her way through the thick foliage of the tropical forest.

"Come on, Kim'ko! He's probably just tired from flying us all the way here!" added Clay holding a branch for the others to pass.

The dragon huffed. "No…I meant the place where the wu is! I think it was a lake! Did anyone bring a swimsuit?"

"No, but I brought the Gills of Hamachi! Is there a problem?" Omi held the gills in his hand with an expression that seemed to ponder if he did a good or bad thing.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Omi that's just very good! Don't mind Dojo!"

The green reptile glared playfully at Kimiko before he returned at pointing the location of their target. The walk through the forest was much harder than they thought not to mention that the island suddenly seemed so big. The luxuriant vegetation was growing like, everywhere which could only mean you could hear an 'Ouch!', or 'Darn!' or 'I just bought that!' at every two minutes.

The makeshift road ended at the border of a circular lake. Around it the forest stopped abruptly, some of the trees remaining hanging over the cliff with their roots sticking out of the ground. The coast was rocky margining the lake in a perfect curved shape while the waters delicately swayed with the gentle wind.

The air was calm and that was weird for the dragons considering a very well known evil genius boy who kept getting in their way. They ignored it instead and Omi activated the Gills of Hamachi at the same time with the other touching it.

Their skin took on a green color just as gills grew on their necks and their fingers were united with a thin membrane that could provide them quick movements in the water. The three dived forward, immediately splitting up in order to search more swiftly the area.

**Flashback**

"Okay, so you went to search for the magical thingies! What's up with that?" interrupted Blas tilting his head confused. Just as he finished he was greeted with Kimiko's evil eye. The blond Brazilian gulped and motioned for her to continue.

"I was getting there! Now where was I?"

**Flashback**

"I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown, cheeseball!"

"Name your contest, Jack Spicer!"

Jack sneered. "The one who climbs that waterfall first wins everything! I put my Longi Kite against your Orb of Tornami. Let's go…"

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The water in the lagoon was suddenly thrown upwards at impossible heights and at the same time the small waterfall on the other side of the lake grew at air sickly altitudes. The beam of water from the lagoon switched directions from upwards to downwards and sideways creating roads floating in midair all around the waterfall. Kimiko and Clay were transported on a path of water closer to the cascade and down at its base stood Omi and Jack each armed with their respective shen-gong-wu.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

Jack smirked activating the Longi Kite and flew carelessly towards the finish line. Omi gritted his teeth summoning a jet of water that threw him in the air. He created another stream that caught him and hurled the little monk closer to Jack who was oblivious to what was going on beneath him, too confident that he already won the showdown. Omi flew in the air with a battle cry that made the red haired teen turned around and in time to see the bald boy grabbing his legs.

"Hey, how did you make it so fast?"

"Water is my element Jack Spicer! You can't defeat me here!"

Jack scowled and his voice acquired a slightly whiny tone. "Come on…I really thought I had this thing worked out!"

"I'm afraid it wasn't that well worked out after all! ORB OF TORNAMI!" Omi aimed the small blue sphere above him and at Jack's chest watching as a jet of water burst out of it splashing the teen and making him lose his wu. Omi let him go and called for the orb one more time shooting upwards.

In a flash of light everything returned to normal. Jack left right away angry for his yet another defeat while the three monks gathered at the border of the lake to congratulate Omi. The short boy practically beamed with happiness at the praises.

"Thank you very much, my friends! I'm glad too that it was me in the showdown!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes starting to walk back to the beach. "Well, let's go then! The faster we leave the faster we can search for Rai!"

"Sure thing little lady. If only we had some clues!"

Kimiko's mind instantly went to the three who went in the forest before they left and that right after they told them that was where Raimundo has been last time. She frowned, her finger slightly tapping her chin. _I know it's something weird with them!_

"Kimiko, come on!"

The black haired girl looked up in time to see Dojo waving at her to hurry before disappearing in the forest. She shook her head and walked after them when a girly scream suddenly echoed through the air.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What the…"

She ducked to the ground avoiding in the nick of time the barrel of a gun aimed at her head. Extending her leg backwards, she smirked when she hit something that was follow by a thud. Kimiko leaped in a crouch and not a moment later did a low flip in the air that resulted in her roundhouse kicking the guy in the head.

She stood up, her heart pumping adrenaline in her bloodstream and ran in the direction of the forest only to be greeted with other two men appearing in her way. _Could those guys have something to do with Raimundo's disappearance?_

The thought sent chills down her back and she embraced herself for a fight. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the guns, her mind screaming curses in four languages: English, Japanese, Chinese and Texan.

Her knees bent in a crouch and she dived forward just as one of the guys seemed to push the trigger while the other just frowned. Her speed was far greater than of a normal human because of the rigorous training Master Fung has given them for two years not to mention that her small form could easily sneak between the two massive gorillas.

The gun shot with a deafening bang hurting her ears so unused with it, but the action didn't slowed her down. Her hands spurted ablaze and she threw two fireballs at the gawking men while rolling sideways to avoid the bullet. One of the balls hit the gun making the guy let it go and clutch his hand with a pained expression while the other was more faster and actually dodged it.

He jumped toward her, extending his arms to catch her, but Kimiko leaped in the air coming down with a kick straight in his face that most likely broke his nose and rolled on his back and to her feet. She ran to the still hissing and cursing man and threw an uppercut that he avoided. He took a few steps back and glared at the girl before he decided to throw some moves on his own in the fray.

Kimiko smirked and cart wheeled backwards dropping down and swinging her legs beneath him unbalancing the grown up. She shot up, connecting his chin with her knee before punching him in the head, completely knocking him out.

"That takes care of you!" she scrubbed the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand and turned to leave when a click that could only belong to something she dreaded to see in action reached her ears.

"I would stay put in your place, miss!"

Her head slowly tilted backwards and she saw the other guy who's nose she has just broke and who she forgot about, pointing the gun at her skull with that smug annoying expression. Her fists clenched but she refused to let her anxiety be revealed.

"Now would you be a good girl and stay there so I can give you this!" he took from his belt a syringe filled with a white substance which Kimiko assumed must have been either poison or a sedative. She was inclined to believe it was the latter.

There was no more doubt in her mind now.

"What have you done with my friend?" her hands were on the verge of igniting in flames and the fact that the idiot was smirking only fueled her anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about, miss, but I guess you'll soon find out anyway!"

"ORB OF TORNAMI!" Both looked in the direction of the forest and their eyes widened like dinner plates when Omi shot out riding on the small orb with Dojo on his shoulder screaming his head off: 'SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!'

With a battle cry, Omi leaped in the air kicking the man straight in the head and throwing him all the way to the lake. Now, beside a broken nose he would have some brain damages too. Kimiko sighed in relief although her anger was still clinging on her wanting to be released.

Omi looked at her, his black eyes filled with worry. "Kimiko are you hurt!"

She shook her head and took a look around her. "Where's Clay?"

"I thought he was with you!"

Kimiko stared at him for a second then just face palmed earning confused looks from the two.

**Flashback**

"Clay was kidnapped?" Naiara spoke flabbergasted. Kimiko nodded when waving hands caught her attention and she moved her gaze to Blas.

"Just to make sure, Clay is the guy with the funny hat right?"

"Well, do you see him around?" the Japanese girl asked back.

"Um…no?"

"Then yes, he is!"

Blas raised an eyebrow at her mocking tone. "Geez! I was just asking!"

Damian sighed. "So what do you want to know?"

Kimiko closed her eyes trying to put some order in her thoughts. From her side Omi looked curious and Dojo was nervously biting his claws. When she seemed to decide upon a start, Kimiko finally spoke.

"Ok, are you really Rai's family?" They simultaneously raised an eyebrow except from Damian who instead took a sip from his tea.

"We are a family even if we may not be blood related!" Naiara said quietly. "But Damian is Raimundo's brother. And Blas as well has a little brother back at the Hideout!"

"Hideout?" inquired Omi confused.

Naiara just then seemed to realize what she had said and her light blue eyes glanced discreetly at Damian who shrugged in return. "That's how we call our home!"

"Why?"

"It…sounds cool?" tried Blas earning blank stares from everyone. "Maybe not!"

"We named it like that because it's a safe place for us!" answered Damian receiving a nod from Omi and Kimiko but Dojo kept rubbing his hands and tapping his tail on the table that he finally got everyone's attention.

"Dojo, are you alright?"

The dragon gulped glancing at the three. "Um, I know it's not my business, but wouldn't it be a lot more easier if you would let them help…I mean two of their friends are missing!"

The dragons gave him weird looks and then moved their attention to the other group. Blas was exchanging some serious looks with Naiara while Damian was drinking his tea. When the cup was empty again he put it down and placed his hands beneath his chin. "Fine!"

For some reason, Kimiko knew that the next words would change completely the situation and maybe even her relationship with Raimundo and she wasn't disappointed. Her mouth fell open and from beside her she felt Omi leaning back on the chair very slowly.

She felt worse than being struck by a lightning bolt or by the perspective of another end of the world. She was completely speechless.


	10. Chapter ten: Unpredictable

**Ugh…yeah! Been unexpectedly busy lately and I barely finished this chapter. It is short I know but I hope the next one will be longer because there are some things that I wanted to put in this one but I changed my mind in the last second. So…**

**Enjoy it, I guess!**

_**Updated: 29.07.2011**_

**Unpredictable**

Clay paced in the room with the intention of making a hole in the floor and maybe get the hell out of there although so far it didn't have any effect. He spared a glance at the clock on the wall showing him 7:35 p.m. It didn't help ease his mind that he had been in that room for two hours and nobody even came to explain him what was going on. He tried the door and it was locked. He tried to open it with brute force but that didn't work either.

He sighed and sat down on the bed staring at the ceiling. The moment he and Omi lost sight of each other in the forest he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that maybe that was what had happened to Rai too. The prospective of Raimundo being there with him was a faint ray of hope easily crushed by the lack of information.

Clay placed his hat over his eyes and put his arms behind his head. He stood still, just breathing in and out, leaving his mind to run creating plans and demolishing them as soon as it did so. He shook his head when a noise coming from the door resounded in the air. He sat on his elbows and watched as two guards stepped in followed by a woman.

She smiled gently at him – even if it was obviously fake - while holding a note book in one of her hands. "Hello! I'm Aurora Pach! And you must be Clay Bailey, right?"

Clay nodded sitting up. He had a very bad feeling about that woman but he couldn't really do anything about it. Well he could but he doubted it would be so easy to get out of wherever he was. Everything seem very high-tech and technology wasn't his strong point.

"Can I ask you to please follow me!" it wasn't a question as it was more of an order, but Clay took a breath in and let the guards secure his wrists before going after Miss Pach.

* * *

"Now, what do you see?"

Green eyes narrowed in pretend concentration while his tongue slowly stuck out in the corner of his mouth. He tilted his head trying to get a better look when he all of the sudden leant back in the chair with his face returned to a more normal expression. "It's a hot chick in a cat suit holding a surfboard!"

The doctor blinked in surprise before she herself took a look at the ink painted cardboard. Her brows frowned in confusion and some incoherent words left her mouth thing that only made Raimundo grin wider. She cleared her throat and finally put the cardboard away before sitting up.

"This obviously leads to nothing!"

"Ya think?"

Cortez threw a glare over her shoulder although it was the kind of glare someone would give to tease the other one. She glanced quickly through the papers on her desk and sighed loudly gaining Raimundo's attention.

"Sup, doc?"

"I don't really know!"

"Wanna talk about it?"

The woman's brown eyes trail on his face for a few seconds until she made up her mind. Slowly she sat at the desk facing Raimundo and smiled at him. "Sure! Let's talk!"

The next half an hour or so was spent discussing about meaningless things in other's opinion although for Rai everything created an atmosphere that almost made him forget of what was outside the room's doors. Raimundo most of the time talked about his earlier life, before joining the Pack, and why he was in China and at a temple moreover.

The doctor noticed his hesitation when she asked about his 'family' so she didn't push further. On the other hand the woman also told her side of the story and how she ended up in such a place.

Turned out that the job she applied for in a far away location for treating 'special people' wasn't a walk in the park as she first thought and it certainly made her think twice about the situations of the real world.

Beside all those facts, Rai found out more about the number of prisoners and what each one of them was. So far, he learned about a vampire that died when he tried to escape and who's place was taken by one of the guards who got bitten. Cortez said that Fackler and Pach were in the ninth heaven at that time. To actually see the process of birth of a new vampire was a dream came true in their opinion.

Then there was a witch and a wizard, captured about three months ago, a half demon with electric powers, information at which Rai's ears perked up, and another boy around his age believed to be an angel.

"Believe? So he was dragged here because of an assumption?"

Cortez shrugged. "They said he could manipulate shadows and before you ask, no! Nobody has seen him growing wings or something."

"Then how can those guys be sure he's an angel?"

The blonde didn't answer. She just threw Raimundo a look that said she didn't knew either. "My position as a medic doesn't give me enough authority around here, you know!"

Rai nodded before his head suddenly whipped around to look at the entrance. Cortez saw his out of the blue move so she fixed her stare too on the opening doors. Fackler came in wearing his usual smile and nodded in their direction.

"I see you that you're done!"

"Is it time to go already?" cried Raimundo making no effort to hide his complaint.

To his surprise Fackler shook his head and walked closer to them. "Actually somebody else is coming for a checkup and I believe it would be good if you stay a little longer Raimundo and greet the new comer. What do you say?"

Honestly, Rai didn't know what to say. He muttered a 'sure' watching the man nod and leave the room but the strange actions only added suspicions to his mind. He didn't pay any attention to the doctor who sat up and went cleaning things around and preparing others. He just stayed in the chair still staring at the door with a slight frown on his face.

For someone who was behind the bars, Rai noted he was being given much more freedom than the other 'guests' and added with the news that his species was one of the most dangerous in the human's eyes, it completely confused the brunette to no end.

He closed his eyes letting his head to fall behind on the chair and inhaled deeply. Four pairs of footsteps approached from afar, about two more minutes or so before they would enter the medical room if Rai was correct which he was sure he was. What totally threw him off and almost made him fall off the chair was the burst of scents slowly filling the air. One was Pach which simply annoyed the brunet, two others were the guards…very uninteresting. The last one though made his stomach churn and his heart to pump loudly in his ears.

Rai opened his eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of the doors opening and Pach coming in followed by two guards holding between them a very pissed of dragon of earth. They didn't seem to notice him as they headed straight for Cortez and since the desk was on the other side of the room with Rai's back facing them.

He mentally swore clenching his fist hard enough to bent the armchairs which he wanted but couldn't do. He had to keep a straight, trustworthy face and not cause any problems. That was the plan. Well, right before his eyes the plan took a turn for the worst.

He took a few deep breaths calming the blind anger that started to cloud his mind and strained his ears listening to the doors closing and Cortez talking to Clay. Most of the conversation was one sided with the doctor asking the same things he heard when he first came.

Raimundo thought if he could stay there and wait for the check up to be finished but it was simply too much for him to bear. Knowing full well how much he had lain to his friends really started to eat him from the inside. He sighed intensely in resignation. _Ok! Here I go!_

The brown haired boy sat up slightly straightening his clothes and walked toward the two persons on the other side of the room. Cortez was busy rummaging through the cabinets and gathering the tools she would need while Clay kept staring at his feet, a serious scowl covering his features.

Raimundo approached with soundless steps holding his hands in his pockets and stopped just a meter away from him. "All down and grumpy, are we? Don't cha wanna give this place a chance first?"

Rai smirked slightly watching the older teen's body instantly going stiff. Slowly Clay looked up, his blue eyes filled with surprise and confusion and his mouth gaping open. Raimundo continued to watch him with his usual cocky smile on his face.

"Yo, big guy!"

From her place still around the cabinets, Cortez smiled glancing swiftly at the boys before she came with her instruments. "Do you mind if you step aside Raimundo?"

"Huh? Yeah! Sure thing, doc!" the Brazilian moved a little ways behind the woman as to not get in the way with Clay still staring at him.

When the doctor got in his sight it was like an alarm that snapped him out of trance. Clay shook his head and closed his mouth realizing he was making a fool out of himself just before the anger started to boil in his head.

"Now, I need you to answer some – "

"Just what the _heck_ is goin' on here?" the yell made the woman jump in surprise and fright when the blond shot up and covered the distance between him and Raimundo in less than three seconds.

"Well?" he fixed his imposing form in front of the teen who's smile has long been wiped out and replaced with a blank stare. "Ya suddenly go missin' and made us all freak out thinkin' god knows what happened to ya but when ah finally gotta see ya, you just say 'Yo, big guy!' like nothing's wrong? Did you have any idea how worried we all were what's more after findin' out absolutely no one had any clue about ya?"

Raimundo opened his mouth but was at once cut off by Clay.

"As for the icing on the cake, some guys suddenly appeared an' decided to kick our butts. Al least mine 'cause I have no idea of the others. And now I'm in a place ah dunno 'bout and in the midst of some people that ah doubt will let us leave without shooting at us!"

The following seconds were met with a death silence. Cortez abandoned her tries at calming down the boy and remained at staring at the duo while Raimundo kept his expressionless face.

"What is this place?" Clay asked again remarkably not shouting it.

Raimundo looked him straight in the eyes and answered in the most serious tone Clay has ever heard the prankster speak. "A prison."

* * *

Kimiko dragged her legs back in her cubicle before slumping on the mat with a frustrated sigh. Her hands gripped the small pillow, her nails digging holes in it as her sapphire eyes shut closed with a frown.

She felt weird. That would be the only way to describe it. She didn't even know from what part of the story to start and which things to think about first. Everything was a mess in her head. If before it was a storm, now it was a downright hurricane.

Her eyes squeezed as if in pain but the only pain was the emotional one. She felt like screaming…no yelling and punching something. Yeah! That would be way better. But at the same time, she felt tired. The only thing she wanted in that moment was to forget about everything. To fall in a deep slumber and get that sudden weight off of her shoulders.

Honestly, Kimiko had no idea if the turmoil of emotions inside her were the result of concern for her friends or betrayal from her _best_ friend. _But does that count as a betrayal? I mean we all have the right to keep secrets…but not from a best friend, right?_

She groaned, the sound muffled by the fluffy pillow in her face. Her fingers slowly untangled themselves from the material and moved on the sides of her head remaining there motionless.

_Why does life have to be so full of surprises?_

* * *

**A small announcement…the next chapters will be focused on Raimundo and Clay. Mainly Rai obviously and there is also the fact that we're almost in the middle of the story. I think they're gonna be about twenty chapters or so ;)! Yay! I'm gonna be so amazed when I'll see this story complete…**


	11. Chapter eleven: Redemption

**As I said this chapter and the next one will focus on the situation in the prison. This is kinda Clay centric but the next one will be about Rai…I can't wait! ) Things are going to be interesting! Hehehe…**

_**Updated: 29.07.2011**_

**Redemption**

"_It's a prison, Clay!"_

The words resounded like a mantra in his head…going in circles over and over again, never leaving or sparing him a second from the dreadful truth. As he walked, he kept his head down, blue eyes glaring at his feet as they moved automatically through the white corridor.

"_They're analyzing the supernatural abilities of the beings they catch and try to recreate them in normal people!"_

That was completely insane! How were these guys supposed to recreate that special something that give him his power? He didn't even know what it was himself…And normal people? Come on now!

"_You know…for the greater good!"_

He face twisted in a grimace. What would a 'normal' human do if he had supernatural powers? Oh yeah! Whatever he wants! That would certainly bring peace in the world. Clay took in a deep breath finally looking up to find himself in front of his cell door. The guards unlocked the hand cuffs and he stepped inside collapsing in his bed right away.

"_Ain't they scared of us?"_

"_Of course they are! That's why they're doing this in the first place! To keep the threats in check while at the same time using us just like guinea pigs!"_

Clay wanted to laugh at his own stupidity. After so many times saving the world, risking their necks for the sake of others he didn't expect that the innocent ones were actually devils with some really sharp horns ready to stab them in the back at the first sight of weaknesses.

"_What about the building?"_

"_Leakproof!"_

He placed his hat back on his eyes, not wanting to look at the damn ceiling a second more. His throat felt dry and he swallowed sensing the lump from before. It didn't go away. Not even the talk with Raimundo couldn't calm him and he had looked forward to it.

"_What do ya mean they've got an elementalist?"_

_Raimundo answered smiling half heartedly at the cowboy. "I doubt their thinking at me as an elementalist, dude!"_

_Clay looked utterly confused by now making the brown haired boy shook his head. "It's complicate…well not that complicate…but it would be quite a shock!"_

And a shock it was! Never in his life had he been so taken aback. Was he that stupid or was Raimundo such a good actor? Why hasn't he caught the younger teen doing something even remotely close to the theme?

"_Werewolves these days have to learn how to behave in a society! After all we're not wild animals…not entirely at least!"_

The whole thing seemed absurd at the beginning knowing the boy's inclination to tricks and pranks, but it wasn't meant to. Everything that Rai has told him was true…he didn't know how he could tell. Instinct maybe? The point was that he could practically feel it.

The moment the Brazilian spilled everything, something seemed to click in Clay's mind. It was something he had ignored from the very second of their meeting. Knowing the whole deal appeared to have opened him some sort of sixth sense…Clay could practically feel that need for freedom, the wildness, the rebellion which he ended up linking with the dragon of wind.

"_Every kind has its own rules. We have ours. Most of our traits are related to the spirit of a wolf although that doesn't mean we can't be civilized. Honestly, back home I kinda used to eat the same as you. It was a family routine!"_

Yeah…and about his family too!

"_Dude, I don't really want to talk about them…not here y'know!"_

And he was right! With everything under surveillance they didn't have a snowball's chance in hell to talk freely. And furthermore, they couldn't offer their enemies more information than they already had.

Rai proposed to play along. Keep a low profile and at the first promising chance of escape just go for it. Of course, that was for Clay. Raimundo meanwhile had other plans that the cowboy didn't need to know. He was sure of it. And about what the plans were, the blond was sure it involved the 'Pack' and it annoyed him not to mention he felt slightly offended.

But he didn't have the time nor the motivation to get deeper. Sure, he was curious but if Raimundo didn't say anything than he wouldn't say anything anytime soon. He wasn't going to bother him when he could very well make something more productive like paying attention to the security, the guards shifts, the normal schedule for meals, visits, interrogations and all that crap.

Obviously everything was a lot more harder when the room was soundproof. _I wonder if a werewolf's hearing is sharp enough to listen through those walls. That would be quite handy right 'bout now._

But by the time he would be able to come up with a plan for everything he would first need to rest. And that's exactly what Clay did. With a sigh, the cowboy let himself to fall asleep, his mind beginning to think about all the things that had happened in only one day's work.

* * *

The night passed without any inner conferences. Raimundo didn't know if he should feel worried or think that maybe Damian was giving him time to gather information. He decided upon the latter and swiftly got out of bed heading for the bathroom. After a quick shower and inspecting his new scar, Rai threw the bandages and got dressed in his black clothes from yesterday.

_At least they're not white._

A few minutes after, more precisely at 8:30 a.m. two guards came in with a tray of food. That's when his infiltration mission begun. Rai noticed right away that one of the guards stayed at the door keeping it open while the other one put the meal on his table before leaving. That meant that the door could only be opened from the outside which in turn left place for many possible escaping scenarios.

He also noted that the guards were others than the ones from last night. He still had to work on creating a mental schedule for the shifts but it vaguely started to form from the day before. The second thing about the guards was that they always carried guns with them, and always the one standing at the door took care to take it out just in case. That left place for many possible failed escaping scenarios.

He ate his breakfast in silence mostly munching the information in his head. When he was done he sat down in the bed once again trying to relax. It didn't quite work so he decided to take a look at the books on the shelves. With a sigh he grabbed a random book and started to read it just because he was already bored out of his mind.

It turned out universal literature wasn't that bad.

* * *

Clay burped loudly putting the napkin in his empty plate. "Hmm…for a prison those fellows know how to make good food."

He leant back in his chair sighing. A moment later the guards came in again taking the plate while another two escorted a person inside right behind Pach. The woman stopped at the door clearing her throat.

"Clay, I would like you to meet Adin Arch." The blond raised an eyebrow at her before settling his gaze on the teen behind her. He was a thin, short boy with messy black hair that fell in his blue eyes wearing a gray t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked a few years younger than him and he mostly kept his eyes on his shoes fidgeting nervously.

"What's the occasion, if ah may ask?"

"Well, socialization of course. We wouldn't want our guest to forget how to speak, would we?" She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the universe and he was a stupid for not figuring it out.

Nevertheless that pissed of the cowboy and for once he wished to actually hurt someone innocent with his powers even though he doubted Pach could be called innocent. He watched as the guards left Adin beside the table where he stood before going out on the door.

"Have fun, kids!" Clay glared one last time at the woman but had to turn his attention to the still fidgeting boy when she closed the door.

"Well, I'm Clay Bailey, Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth. Come on sit down partner."

Adin obeyed gulping inconspicuously. "Y-You can c-control the earth!"

Clay smirked. "Yeah, pretty much! Although ah doubt mah powers are useful in this place!"

"Oh!"

The older teen took a few seconds to look at the boy. He seemed so frail and scared not to mention he noticed the dark circles around his eyes. A sudden anger engulfed him making his blood boil in rage and he could barely hold himself from smashing the table and everything else in the cell.

"How long have ya been here?"

Adin flinched slightly before looking up at Clay. "I…I think it has been a week!"

Again, Clay had to control his fury and instead gripped the sides of his chair. When he answered he succeeded in maintaining a calm and kind tone. "Ya shouldn't worry little partner! Me and mah friend will take care of this guys and free everyone in here!"

The black haired boy raised his head staring with wide blue eyes at the cowboy. "Y-You believe you can do it?"

He nodded.

"But I've heard things about others trying to escape and they…they…"

The cowboy frowned at him and leant forward on the table. "Tell ya what! My friends ain't gonna stop at anything to bust us out. I assure you we'll all gonna be fine and those varmints will regret the day they were born, eh?"

Adin looked like surprised but his face right away broke into a huge smile that warmed Clay on the inside. He grinned as well happy to finally see the kid in a better mood.

"Um, Adin? Ah don't really know how to put it but what…powers do ya have?" asked Clay sheepishly. He truly felt weird asking someone such a question but at least it wasn't 'What kind of creature are you?' as he first wanted to say.

Adin on the other hand didn't seem to mind as he kept the smile while answering. "Well sometimes when I get angry I can hear something talking to me a-and when I listen to it I can make the shadows do whatever I want."

"That's kinda cool…beside the voice in the head thing, I guess."

"That wouldn't be all!" His voice was barely above a whisper but Clay managed to hear it. Adin bit his lip uneasily when his eyes found Clay's blue ones. "I had…have these dreams and I don't know what they mean."

"What are they about?"

"Um…I dream of myself…flying…"

Clay chuckled. "Ever'one want to fly. One of my friends actually is able to fly by controlling the wind."

"No." Adin shook his head resuming fiddling with his fingers. "I mean, I'm flying with wings and there are others like me…and everything is so bright…it's beautiful!"

The blond tipped his hat raising an eyebrow. "Did you tell anybody else about this?"

"No…I don't want them to mess with my head. It's already bad enough."

Clay nodded in understanding. "I get the picture." They sat in silence for a while before Clay suddenly thought of something that may help him in devising an escape plan.

"Hey, Adin! You've been here for a week, right?"

"Yeah!"

"So how much of this thing have you seen?"

The boy thought for a moment. "Only the medical centre, the cells and the interrogation rooms."

The cowboy nodded. "On which floors are they situated? There are six in total, right?"

"Mm-hm! I think the medical wing is on the third floor, our cells on the fourth, and the interrogation rooms on the fifth. The rest are probably for the personal."

"If the first two are for the guards and the ones in charge what is on the sixth floor? Ah don't see any reason for the residential areas to be so distanced from each other."

Adin shifted in his seat, movement that caught the older teen's eye. "What is it on the sixth floor?"

"I-I just heard some guys talking about it. They called it the Hunting Zone. I don't really know what is it but even I realize it isn't a pretty place."

"Hunting Zone!" Clay repeated like the words would bring him some answer. The simple name gave him chills and a bad feeling like he was about to find out something he dreaded to know.

"Pach mentioned that someone will be taken there today for a test…whatever that means."

Clay felt an ice cube rolling down in his stomach. "Did she said who?" His fists clenched tightly and he could perfectly hear every beat of his racing heart. That bad feeling intensified and he leant forward trying as best as he could to keep a straight face.

Adin rubbed the back of his neck, frowning. "Um…they weren't talking that loud but I think I heard something about a wolf. Why do you – "

Clay shot up not without smashing his fist through the table and making the younger boy jump out of his skin in fright. "C-Clay?"

The one in question was swiftly pacing in the room swearing under his breath completely ignoring the stuttering boy still sitting on his chair. "D-Did I say something wrong?"

"You didn't!" Adin cringed at the growl, gulping down anything else he wanted to say. "But I'm gonna sent those bastards straight to hell if they do something to Rai!"

* * *

"Here we are!" Fackler said happily as they walked out of the elevator and into a wide corridor with a huge window on the other side.

One of the guards pushed Raimundo forward and he stumbled for a second before he just as quickly regained his balance and followed the man toward the window. "Y'know, you could have at least let me finish the chapter. It was getting interesting!"

"Don't worry! You'll have enough time to finish the book when we'll be done here!"

Rai raised a curious eyebrow and shifted his gaze to the window. On the other side there was an immense chamber with white walls surrounding a dense forest. His jaw dropped at the sight in amazement, not only at its size but also at the idea of growing a forest underground.

"What. Is. This?"

Fackler smiled satisfied. "We decided to give you some space!" He turned to look in Ramundo's wide green eyes. "Up for a chase?"

Rai instantly frowned moving his stare at the forest on the other side of the window. _And who exactly is gonna be the one chased, huh?_

* * *

**Okay now, first of all Adin wasn't supposed to be like that…but I think the nervousness and the constant fidgeting is making him cuter! Secondly…the next update is planned for Saturday and it'll have action as you have probably already guessed.**

**Till then…Sayonara! ;)**


	12. Chapter twelve: Law

**I made it! I finished this chapter just in time and here it is! Sorry for making you wait…that if you were expecting it sooner! Hehe…**

**Ahem…Enjoy!**

_**Updated: 29.07.2011**_

**Law**

The forest was as good as a real one: the same fresh smell of the trees and grass, the same wildness climbing on each plant and the same freedom radiating from everything around. Even the insects that one usually found in nature were present although it didn't wipe out the fact that no other living being was present.

And Raimundo was perfectly conscious of that. Beside the buzzes of the bugs the brunette's sensitive ears couldn't pick up any sounds, not even the movements of the plant life sited all around him.

He heaved a sigh placing his hands in his pockets and continued venturing through the thick foliage of the woods. The grass was tall and vines kept falling from the tree's branches, not to mention the rogue twigs that didn't stop from perturbing his vision. He easily ducked under a fallen log suspended by some creepers and brought to a standstill his pace.

He green eyes darted all over his surrounding, watching attentively any sign of change. After Fackler brought him in that place he was right away thrown outside although the man didn't tell him what to expect next.

"_It's all a surprise! I'm sure you'll like it!"_

Somehow the Brazilian doubted he would like what those madmen prepared for him. But he also doubted that he was going to be attacked in his own element. He sighed again tapping his foot impatiently hoping to calm his anger and anxiety. It didn't quite work.

He started walking again this time more slowly, his mind paying attention to the details of the forest. From how much he has seen in those twenty minutes there were cameras there as well, still their locations were fixed and that meant that where he was currently standing no one was watching.

He wondered slightly if Fackler wanted to catch the Transformation but he was smart enough to realize Rai was gonna find out the pattern of the video tapes so that was out of discussion. The second thing he could think about was that he was finally being given a chance to free himself from the tension gathered in the last few days.

If that was so, Raimundo was more than ready to take advantage of it. He swiftly glanced around before spotting a more reclusive site between a gigantic root of a tree and some bushes. He walked there and started to take off his clothes before standing on all four. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

A werewolf's Transformation could be done in two ways. One was the fast, painless but way too dangerous one because it could always end up incomplete or worse by killing the one in question. It also involved destroying clothes since this way was manage most of the times while running. Rai was pretty much used to it but he decided this time to do it on the second way.

He bit down a scream turning it into a growl in his throat as he felt his skin burning and being ripped to shreds by an invisible force. His blood boiled in his veins flowing faster and faster and his body started to convulse violently bringing in a thrilling pain he hasn't felt in ages.

The ecstasy was cut short when another wave of agony washed over him coming from his bones breaking and shifting their places at the same time with his flaming muscles squirming to follow them. His whole body trembled hearing his joints pop excruciatingly and his hands digging in the ground with the new formed hooked and deadly claws.

His jaw elongated, sharp canines gritting into each other as his skull squeezed tightening painfully his brain and forming a snout that released a feral growl of anguish. He felt his spine straightening in an arc snapping aloud as it did and the tail that started to stretch bringing a numbness to spread all over his being.

Dark brown fur enveloped his whole body itching his still sore skin but in a more endurable way and he collapsed on the cold ground huffing in exhaustion while his heart continued to race at twenty miles per hour. When he felt that everything was over and the hard part ended with a success, Raimundo shakily stood up on his four legs taking a few cautious steps back and forth in order to get used to his new form.

He vigorously shook his head, stretching his legs to get rid of the deadness in his limbs and fixed his green eyes on the path ahead of him. His ears twitched continuously catching every sound and he took a deep breath in letting the various smells to fill his nostrils.

He felt his body stiffened as he caught a familiar yet foreign scent. It smelled like a human…but it wasn't a human and he knew it was coming closer most likely after it had sensed him too. Rai mentally swore Fackler and cursed his next three generations that is if he would be able to get away from him.

Raimundo growled threateningly taking a few steps forward concentrating on hearing and smelling the other one. It wasn't that hard. The other werewolf seemed to be quite stupid as he continued to come in his direction…that or he was just brave and too confident.

For a second Raimundo was stuck not knowing what to do. Usually while on a hunt Damian was the one who organized them and signaled for the right time to attack. But here, Rai was all alone except for the crazy loner. The young werewolf tapped his paws on the ground anxiously, gradually starting to feel the excitement coming before a chase.

_Fackler smiled satisfied. "We decided to give you some space!" He turned to look in Ramundo's wide green eyes. "Up for a chase?"_

Green eyes narrowed remembering the man's words and finally understanding their meaning. He roared lowly gritting his fangs and sharply turned around dashing through the forest. As he predicted, the other werewolf followed although it slowed down his pace. He inwardly smirked.

_You're not that stupid after all!_

In the Pack, Raimundo was the fastest runner which in turn offered him many chances for surprise attacks. Whenever there was a reconnaissance mission he was the right man to go. With the memories of his past hunting experiences, Rai made a sudden 'u' turn zooming toward the direction of his enemy.

His ears twitched faintly at the movements of the leaves as he swiftly passed by but he focused solely on his target. The other werewolf was straight ahead right where a glade was opening and right beneath one of the surveillance cameras. He snarled coming to a standstill.

The other wolf had long black fur and matching black eyes. He was standing tall and imposing in front of him, his whole body tense and fangs revealed letting the drool to drop on his razor sharp canines. Raimundo furrowed his brows, growling dangerously and taking the same position as his opponent.

A match of growls and snarls erupted between them as their legs slowly moved in a circle keeping the same distance. Raimundo mentally rolled his eyes at the action, shoving his annoyance for such a ritual in the back of his mind. His snout twisted in a roar, showing his pointed fangs and his form bent down preparing himself for a jump. On the other side, the loner did the same and just like an unknown being gave the signal, they both leaped at each other with their claws ready to kill and slaughter for survival.

Only because that was the law of nature!

* * *

Fackler grinned watching the screen that showed the two werewolves. The older man they have first captured was promised freedom if he would play the game of hunting for them. He agreed without a second thought. After all he was a loner in the eyes of the Pack…a creature bent on killing…fact which was partly true in the other's opinion as well.

But Fackler could care less about him. The only thing he wanted was the Pack. To study such a group of people fascinated him. He wanted to know everything about them and observe just how different they were from the real wolves. So far his notes were quite a few. He figured out their senses were far greater than the ones of a human and even normal wolves.

Such things intrigued the scientist to no end.

He scratched his chin satisfied as he followed the older werewolf track down Raimundo and he was fairly surprised when a brown furred wolf suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The boy certainly impressed him.

They stood in front of each other, a competition of glares and wills as they stepped lightly in a circle. Even if he wasn't there personally and not even in their skin he surely felt the excitement and power surging through their veins as the two creatures analyzed one another; going with fast, agile eyes over the other's body and searching for any weak points.

In that moment, Fackler felt like a child after being given a toy. His body leant forward not wanting to lose anything from the crucial silence before the storm. He felt his heart pumping in his chest and suddenly explode when the two dove at each other.

"It's so beautiful!"

* * *

Raimundo pushed his front legs on the other's shoulder blades succeeding in slightly scratching him with his claws. The older wolf ducked in the nick of the time shoving at the same time his fangs toward the teen's neck. His missed when Raimundo stepped backward raising his paw instead and creating long cuts on his snout.

The wolf whimpered slightly retreating a few steps and shaking his head. He growled raising on his back legs and meeting Raimundo's body resulting in both of them tumbling on the ground in a heap of limbs and furs, both going all out on the other with claws, fangs and shoves in the hard floor.

Raimundo's mind completely locked itself when he first saw the other werewolf. He threw out on the window every ounce of precaution, leaving his animalistic side to take over and fight for him. All those years away from the action back home made him feel restless on the inside, always looking for something that could sooth his need for blood and adrenaline at the sight of the pray.

He has given in to that desire and now there he was rolling over with the older male in a battle of superiority. His throat tightened forcing his chords to form a roar of anger as he jostled his canines to dig in that moist, intoxicating flesh on the other's shoulder.

He barely registered him doing the same with his leg and continued to bite slowly shaking his head until he ripped of the chunk of soft tissue. The cry of pain resounded in the forest and Rai withdrew with a grunt of pain his leg from the other's grasp pushing him with his shoulder in a nearby tree.

The throw slightly dazed him along with the blood loss, but the werewolf bared his teeth warningly and leaped back toward the teen. Raimundo was fast enough to run out of the way and behind him before jumping on his back and smacking his head in the ground with one of his paws.

However, the mass of muscles of his enemy was bigger and he tossed the boy in the air when he pushed himself off the ground shaking his head. He wobbled on his feet a bit and after regaining his balance he looked around for the younger werewolf who was nowhere in sight. He sniffed the air only to sharply turn around and come face to face with the other's claws.

Raimundo thrust his whole body forward slamming right into the werewolf and pushing him to the ground. Because of the brute force put in the attack, Rai lost his balance and fell face flat on the bare soil with a moan right beside his opponent. Not wasting any second, Raimundo forced his muscles to sit up and quickly shot like a bullet to finish the job.

The older wolf looked up barely rolling out of the way of a killer bite and stepped back growling. Raimundo stuck his bloody nose up defiantly provoking the other to attack. His huffed breath made his chest squeezed with each drawn inhale and his heart filled his veins with so much adrenaline he could hardly keep himself from not ripping to shreds the werewolf's throat.

The other didn't make any signs of giving up using the time to catch his breath and mentally studying his wounds. They were both grazed, bruised, and with some bad bleeding gashes but none of them lost their sanity enough as to give up.

His ears flattened over his skull and his mouth opened widely revealing his fangs. Raimundo narrowed his eyes, throwing a discrete glance at the camera still filming their every move. He started to come to his senses and he had to admit he felt a bit scared of what has just happened in less than two minute.

But he couldn't back down in the middle of the confrontation. He kept his imposing stance, green eyes glaring into wide, mad black ones. And then with no warning, the other charged. Raimundo was quick to reply diving in a sprint as well with both meeting in the centre. They stood on their back legs widely waving their deadly claws at each other while their teeth tried to get a good grip of flesh.

They fell back to the ground on all four breathing heavily but the attacks didn't stop. The older werewolf succeeded in pinning Raimundo to the ground with his two front legs aiming his rows of fangs at his throat. Rai squirmed in his opponent grip only thriving to miss by inches being killed. When the other stepped above him, the teen pushed himself up directly making contact between his head and the other's jaw.

He was on his feet straight away and going for the final hit. When his fangs seized his enemy's throat, Raimundo only pressed on clearly hearing the snap resounding in the air before everything went quiet. He let go huffing in exhaustion and watched for a while the blood gathering in a pool around his opponent's limp body. He closed his eyes hobbling back through the thick foliage of the forest and out of the vision of the cameras.

* * *

Unknown to him every eye in the laboratories above him was wide open, each owner staring with their mouths agape at what has been played on the monitors. Pure shock was stuck on their faces and a dead silence reigned over their heads, that until…

"Bravo! What a wonderful show right everyone?" Fackler smiled contently clapping before averting his eyes at the others in the room. They slowly followed his example with strained smiles and worried glances and stopped when the man went out on the door leaving the quietness to come once again.

* * *

**I'm having doubts about this chapter honestly. I felt really weird writing a battle between two animals. I guess I'm two used with humans. I pretty much think I screwed up the whole deal and per total…**

…**I'm not proud of this chapter! No matter how many times I have imagined this things in my head I just couldn't raise it to my expectation! Sorry if it disappointed you! I'll try to make the next one better seeing as it'll soon begun the escape mission and all that planning thing.**

**One more thing…I don't think I'll update this Monday. Very busy with Easter! Happy Easter to everyone! **


	13. Chapter thirteen: Charms

_**Updated: 29.07.2011**_

**Charms**

The jet of the engines roared through the walls of the building, making the glass windows vibrate and shake almost shattering at the awful noise. The crowd of people went on, doing their things, running from an end to another completely oblivious of the others around them. They kept their focus on their own business, which for someone could seem selfish and revolting albeit their normal status.

Some of these notions were currently running through the Hispanic girl's mind. How ignorant and foolish the human beings were still continued to amaze her but she had to stop her frustration at a point. They had no idea what was going on in the depths of their perfect world so frankly they weren't responsible for anything. But that didn't ruled out the fact that many of their peers were crueler than they could ever imagine.

She shook her head vigorously and inhaled deeply throwing her head backwards to glare at the high ceiling. The chair she has been sitting on felt cold and unfamiliar, almost on the verge of throwing her off…or was that her impatience? She couldn't tell! Her feet began an anxious game of tapping and her hands clutched the bag in her lap in a death grip.

"Where the hell are those morons?"

She closed her eyes trying to stop the irritation building inside of her. Her mind slowly relaxed, leaving place for calmness and tranquility. She focused on the shiny points of energy around searching for the ones she was waiting. She did that for a few minutes when two almost imperceptible dots caught her attention. Seeing as the pair was having quite a low spiritual energy she smirked victoriously and leaped on her feet running to greet them.

She pushed and shoved whoever got in her way earning some yells and offended replies, but she could care less. Her feet swiftly passed by a large glass wall and an elevator her eyes not even taking a glance at the chaotic movements outside as the people prepared the planes for departure or landing.

The two she was seeking for slowly came into sight and the girl's smile just as slowly faded away. She sighed disappointedly when she reached them. "Oh…You were guys?"

The older, more muscular one frowned teasingly. "What? Were you expecting Damian?" He chuckled soon followed by the younger one causing the girl to glare.

She sighed. "Did he called you too?"

The shorter boy smiled innocently nodding his head. "Yep! Seems like we're gonna get some action pretty soon, eh?"

The girl smirked taking a look around, her golden eyes slightly glazed as she mentally searched the area once again. "How long do you think we're going to have to wait for them?"

The two shrugged and the taller Brazilian spoke in what sounded like a grumble. "Anyhow, we should get out of this place; it's making me feel itchy and paranoid honestly!" The other two agreed and the trio walked out of the phonic polluted building and into a parking lot a little way further.

The younger one of them stretched his arms to the sky and with a slight frown he looked up and down the roads for his friends. His steel gray eyes scanned the cars for any familiar faces and only after fifteen minutes did he stopped with a hopeless sigh. _All the commotion of such a big city clearly is screwing up my senses. I can barely even smell the guys…_

"Hey, Matias!" The blond looked up catching a glimpse as he did so of the black haired girl waving frantically from a few meters away. He blinked twice not realizing the two left his side and jogged to catch up with them.

"Geez…you could have said you were leaving!" He voiced his irritation as he reached the two teens. The girl shrugged apologetically while the older boy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, kid! Thought you were following!"

_At least I'm not the only one messed up around here!_

Another thunder like blast filled the air and three pairs of eyes raised to the sky in a second to see a plane flying in the distance. The two werewolves cringed slightly but the girl just shook her head trying to get the noise to stop bouncing in her skull.

"Y'know, I'll just call Damian!"

* * *

Naiara cursed under her breath, tapping anxiously the stirring wheel of the car. Ahead of her was another semaphore and it had only passed like two minutes since the last one. The seemingly endless line of cars snaked through the streets, all of them engaged in an impossible fight with the law ruling the city. That's what the girl thought in that moment. If it was after her she would have flew with the car through the city without a care…just a little more adrenaline to fill your blood.

But no! She had to have patience and do what everyone else did because they didn't know how the police was acting on this side of the globe. Again, she could care less…but she couldn't say no to a direct order.

The chestnut haired girl huffed in annoyance gripping the wheel and after a quick glance around her she gave up. Her back sunk in the comfy chair and she found something to do by fixing the mirror. Unfortunately it only took ten seconds and then she had to once again watch everyone outside as they screamed their heads off at an idiot who blocked the traffic.

She rolled her eyes when finally the cars started to move…at a snail pace. "Augh…Why did _I_ have to go?"

After ten more hellish minutes Naiara finally saw the airport coming in her sight. She squealed in joy and sped up pulling the vehicle in front of a small coffee shop where the trio was seated. The girl smiled nervously at them motioning to get in.

"God damn, girl! What took ya so long!"

Naiara scowled darkly at the tall black haired teen who sat down in the passenger seat. "It wasn't my fault y'know! The road was filled!...And put your seatbelt Cris, it ain't gonna strangle you!"

The two in the back stifled their laughs which made the older boy glare at them and then at a smirking Naiara. "Ya always know what to say to make me feel humiliated!"

"One of my talents!" Naiara flipped her hair and revved up the engine entering again the circuit of nerves and lost time.

* * *

It passed a few hours since Naiara left to take Cristofer, Matias and Isa from the airport and Damian and Blas were sitting in the garden watching the xiaolin dragons do their usual training session.

Blas was watching everything uninterested although the young alpha was sure he was truly impressed by their abilities. As for him, Damian tried as hard as he could to keep his fears from surfacing. When Isa called he became a little bit concerned for the female wolf but he soothed his mind by remembering that Naiara was the most responsible and serious member of the team…after him of course. Not to mention she was a true beast in a fight.

He sighed for the tenth time in a minute, thing that didn't go unnoticed by his companion. Blas slightly tilted his head without taking his eyes from the training ground, somehow implying that he was listening.

"They should have been here by now! It's almost sundown!"

The blond released a long breath and replied thoughtfully. "If I know something is that one should never piss off that chica."

"And yet you do it every day!" Replied the brunette bluntly.

Blas shrugged as if saying 'she didn't kill me yet so I'm getting the utmost out of it while I can'. Damian shook his head and glanced again at his phone watch and then at the setting sun. The monks finished the training and were now gathering the magical things except from Kimiko who walked up to them.

"So where are they?" she asked taking a straight stance in front of the two werewolves.

"On their way!" Damian said blankly.

The Japanese girl nodded. "I really hope this will work because I've been sitting on my butt enough time already."

"It will!" stressed Damian in the same clear voice.

The answer didn't fully satisfied Kimiko but she knew she couldn't get anything from him if she persisted. Still, she wished she knew more about this whole problem, more about the enemy and their plans. Everything was so different from what they were used to deal with every day and it made her so confused. Her world suddenly started to spin out of control and she wanted to blame someone…but it shouldn't be Damian!

"Ok…fine!"

Blas watched her leave until she entered the building and then turned to look at his friend. "You sure you know it'll work?"

"O-kay! I'll be honest with you because you're crazy enough not to believe it..." Damian moved his grayish gaze straight in the other's hazel eyes and a spark of understanding flew between them. "I have no idea where I'm going!"

Blas chuckled. "Sure thing, man! Let's go with the flow!"

"Yeah…That's exactly what we shouldn't do right now…"

* * *

The wheels crunched on the grass and fallen branches of the forest nearby the temple. The sound of the engine died a second after and the beams of the headlights left the darkness to engulf the clearance. Four loud thuds resounded in the air indicating the doors closing before the persons entered the gates of the temple.

Naiara lead the three newcomers toward the kitchen where the lights were still on and where standing in the threshold was Damian with his usual expressionless face. He didn't say anything, just tilted his head in a greeting and went inside, the group following closely after.

Isa was slightly taken aback by the boy's distant demeanor but she shook it off trying to understand the real situation. The room was medium size with a wooden round table in the middle and the other usual stuff in your every day kitchen. What caught her attention though, were the two monks standing at the table with Blas.

"First things first! Let's know each other before officially starting the meeting!" said Damian standing in between the groups. "They are the Xiaolin Dragons, Kimiko, Dragon of Fire and Omi, Dragon of Water! As for you, they are Matias and Cristofer from our Pack and a close friend of ours Isa; she's a sorceress."

The monks watched interested the new faces, taking in Cristofer's bored expression, Matias' way to happy attitude and Isa's hesitation. Kimiko raised an eyebrow but thought it would be better not to make any smart comments that might leave a nasty sign…on herself. She instead resumed the matter at hand.

Damian sat beside her with Isa seating on his other side. Matias sat near his brother, naturally, and Naiara and Cristofer next to them with Omi completing the circle. They went through a short recapitulation of things so far and also informed the dragons about what the other clans knew about.

It took at least an hour the theoretical part and by the time they were done, the moon took its place on the starless sky. The air was clean and delicate almost enthralling to the werewolves who wanted to go on a quick hunt before bed. Damian though opposed the idea and the group headed for their rooms…everyone except from Isa.

The raven haired girl strolled down the corridor, an old tome secured in her small, manicured hands. She was sure it must have been past midnight but frankly she could care less. The witch tip-toed on the wooden floor careful not to make the planks creak under her weight and risk Damian or the others find her.

Although she didn't show it, her heart ache at the thought of her friend going through God knew what kind of experiments, and her pain was multiplied by the others' feelings. Her magical powers lend her the ability to read the emotions of the people surrounding her and even if she was a beginner at using it, the girl easily grasped the tides of sadness and worry radiating from everyone.

In short, there she was…trying to find a secure place in order to perform the spell her mentor mentioned to her while studying. Maybe this way she would be able to bring a ray of hope to the group, ease her own suffering and even find something helpful in their search.

Damian talked to her about the werewolves' telepathy earlier, thing which slightly surprised the witch, but the news he told her wasn't as good as she expected. For some reason he couldn't seem to reach him when the connection should have worked no matter what was in the way. He feared something must have happened and for the first time, Isa found herself helpless at enlivening her best friend.

She knew the whole deal was hard on him, not to mention that this was the first time when one of the members of the Pack has been actually captured and in more than grave danger. The fact that the said member was his own brother didn't help matters. The thoughts plaguing her mind were useless though and they only darkened her already dark mood. Therefore the girl shook her head and concentrated on her task.

The wind blew gently through the desolated garden and chilled the air with a mystifying outcome. The white moonlight reflected on the ground, bleaching the grass and emphasizing its movements in contrast with the dark trees and bushes. It was a part in a further corner of the temple so the girl sighed deeply tasting the fresh air of the night and slowly moved on the stoned path, her steps lacking the confidence and determination they usually wore.

She plopped down at the base of a tree and positioned her feet in a lotus stance. The tome was placed in her lap with her finger trailing on the torn letters of the title. "Charms…" Her lips parted hesitantly whispering the word while her chest clenched in fear and excitement like the first time she had done a spell.

Isa breathed erratically, her trembling hands opening the book and looking for the right charm. The time passed like the sand in a hourglass and that in consequence made her throat dry in suspense. Her search became random and her self control slowly faded as the pages flew in front of her face with nothing useful written on them.

Just when she was about to throw the book and swear to the heavens her hand stopped on a tattered brown page, the big extravagant title swimming in her golden eyes: _Mind wandering…_

* * *

**SO SORRY SO SORRY SO SORRY SO SORRY SO SORRY SO SORRY! AGH! I've been such a jerk and a slacker lately! Damn! I feel so disappointed with myself and you have all the rights to blame me and throw whatever you want at me (as long as it doesn't kill me because then I won't be able to write so you lose). **

**The sole reason it took me so much to get this chapter done was because I thought it was boring and I was lazy and next week…Oh My God! I'm starting my exams next week! But I'll try…no scratch that, I'll force myself to update…**


	14. Chapter fourteen: Illusions

**Oh yeah, baby! An update! Whoo-hoo! Told you I'll make it! Dunno about Saturday but I'll try seeing as my exams are tomorrow and Friday. Maybe somewhere in between I'll write something and if not then I have the weekend. :) **

_**Updated: 29.07.2011**_

**Illusions**

The dense cloud of darkness fell like a boulder on her frail body. Her breath was caught in her throat and she gasped pointlessly for the air that didn't existed. She searched with her hand her chest and neck rubbing them as if trying to evade the feeling of deadness that spread in her bones and cells.

Her legs were glued to an unseen floor weighing more than half a tone of stone and she found it odd that the upper part of her body could move…to some lengths at least. The numbness was still present but it slowly started to fade, dripping through her legs and causing an alien streak of pain to erupt. She felt like she was being ripped in two and a glance downwards proved her suspicions.

Her legs were disappearing. The instant reaction her brain proceeded was panic. Panic and fear! What was going on? How did it happened? Wasn't the spell supposed to get her in touch with Raimundo? Her struggles demonstrated to be useless and the horror growing in her heart rose to Himalayan-ish heights. She was going to be killed…by who and how, she didn't know and didn't care in such a dire moment.

_No…No! _She felt the tears dripping in pools on her cheeks as the mist reached to her waist melting her body, disintegrating it into nothingness. Her heart raced, golden eyes searching the darkness for something that might help. She didn't find anything and that was only added to the fright she felt.

"_Isa!"_

The girl looked up, eyes widened in astonishment and relief at the sound of the familiar voice. Everything remained dark but in her eyes it all started to clear. The deadly mist dissipated showing her intact legs although the same lack of feeling got a hold on her once again. She wanted to call back, but her voice didn't listened. She breathed heavily, her heart coming to a more even state but the anxiety was still there.

She glanced left and right, completely oblivious to the pain stretching in her neck and shoulders. It was quiet but the wrongness was in the air and it dawned on her when a sudden wind knocked her back. It was a glacial gale that dug in her bones, grazed her skin and put a thin layer of ice on her forearms as she tried to protect herself.

But it was too strong, it pushed her away like a savage beast, it roared and clawed at her like she was a long forgotten toy. The piercing shriek of the ice storm was accompanied by the girl's wails and cries that soon died when she felt her throat hoarse and her lungs air deprived.

"_ISA!"_

Again, her eyes snapped open but the storm didn't disappear like the mist. It continued to rage, throwing her like a rag doll from side to side worsening her already aching limbs. Her mouth gaped in a silent scream, the tears flowing continuously from her golden orbs as her lungs fought for a source of life.

"_Isa, get out!"_

There he was again…and there she still couldn't answer.

"**Amateur!"**

The voice rung through the hurricane with an eerie calm tinted by the mock and amusement in its tone. Isa found herself lost and weakened by it without a clear reason why. It was strong and commanding…capable of literally throwing her out of a world where no one else could come…capable of interfering and creating something that didn't existed before.

_The wizard…_

The wind stopped, dropping the sorceress on the dark ground in pain and gasping for air. A hollow laugh filled the atmosphere and Isa felt her hair standing on ends at the sound. Her hands wrapped around her chest searching for warmth while at the same time the panic started to kick in once again.

Her silent cries from before turned into sobs. No matter how much she tried she couldn't find the courage to get up and fight. She was a scared little girl who just got herself stuck in a situation far out of her reach because of her own stubbornness and impatience.

_Why…Oh why didn't I listen to Damian and just went to bed?_

"**You have some guts to come here…"**

She stopped crying briskly straining her ears to catch any sound that could signal a new torture sent her away. What she heard though made her blood run cold and she just wished for another storm.

A chilly breath ran down her neck quickly increasing her shaking and making her eyes to expand at the size of dinner plates. **"But for a little apprentice…I'm afraid it was too much."**

A hand gently stroked her hair from behind causing Isa to painfully tense at the gesture. She whimpered quietly and right away she bit her lip not wanting to give the man more satisfaction. **"Now, I'm pretty sure you want to go home at your friends…but my boss wouldn't be happy if I'll let you go."**

He sighed sadly. **"Stupid little girl…this world is too complicated for you to mess around with it!"**

Isa hiccupped unintentionally bringing a sneer on the man's face. She tried to fight back the tears threatening to explode in her eyes and the urge to sit on the ground and curl in a ball hoping the bad dream would go away. She continued to look in front of her however, shaking uncontrollably, the ice adorning her arms starting to melt and soak her clothes.

The man sat up but she didn't move. Her eyes closed tightly as she felt the other's power rise and get ready to strike her down but then another burst of energy flew between them. The man swore loudly before he disappeared and Isa could finally find the bravery to look around and straight into a pair of forest green eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you listen to me?"

Isa gasped for a second before breaking down into tears as she leaped in the other's embrace shoving in the back of her mind the fact they were still in danger and making do with a shoulder she could cry on. Her sobs slowly turned into pants as she felt Raimundo's comforting hand rub her back while trying to silence her desperate wail.

"Come on, girl! This is so not like you!"

Isa shook her head gripping his wet shirt and Raimundo pulled her closer to his chest. He slowly raised her head so she could look at him while his thumb wiped the last tears from her eyes and smiled warmly at her.

"Did some meaningless words break you down already?"

She smiled weakly. "No…It was that hellish storm that did it!" Isa slightly cringed at hearing her own voice sounding so gruff but it had to after so much screaming after all.

"You have to leave!" Raimundo changed his amused smirk in a frown in a second but the girl hesitated.

"And you?"

"This thing will disappear once you're gone. You tried to contact me and he stuck his nose into the connection. My guess is that all will be over once you stop everything, 'kay?"

Isa nodded sniffing loudly and at the same time earned a small chuckle from Rai. "What are you laughing at?"

Rai just smiled. "It's good to see, that's all!"

She rolled her eyes and stood up right when a light exploded in front of them and an angry roar resounded through the pale darkness.

"Now would be a good time to get going, Isa!" Rai shouted trying to cover his eyes from the blinding light.

From beside him Isa was doing the same. She shut her eyes rigidly, protectively placing her hands around her face while focusing her energy into getting back to her real body. A tingling sensation shifted throughout her body and then a shove, a wind blowing her hair backwards and she gasped.

Her arms fell limply on the book in her lap while her chest breathed in and out heavily. Her hand shook as it wiped the sweat and tears gathered on her face and she leant her back against the tree continuing the series of pants.

She felt too tired to get up. Her whole body ached, every muscle burning with hot searing pain as she tried to move not to mention the fatigue that suddenly took a hold of her. She decided upon laying there for the rest of the night, under the beautiful black sky with the pure white disk of the moon shining on her.

Her gasps started to even, her heart regaining its normal state and the adrenaline faded leaving place for exhaustion. As soon as she closed her eyes, Isa fell into unconsciousness knowing this time she wouldn't meet any crazy psychopath ready to finish her off.

* * *

The cloaked figure smirked knowingly at his partner as he took a sip from the bowl. The other tried to ignore it but his eyes kept throwing daggers at him which only provoked the man more. He violently dropped another sugar cube in his coffee spilling a few drops on the dark wooden table. He swiftly grabbed the cup and gulped it from a single swallow.

"Why aren't you angry?" he asked after a few minutes.

The cloaked man shrugged placing the empty bowl on the table before crossing his arms. "Why are _you_ angry?" He sneered at his perplex expression.

"Isn't it obvious? Your wolf kid destroyed my fun!" The wizard was near screaming but he knew better than that. "Why don't you just kill him already? He's not far from it anyway…"

The other nodded. "True! But that in turn triggered his intervention, Aizel." If the sorcerer understood or not he didn't know or care for that matter. The cloaked man stood up walking to the door with graceful strides. He turned when he reached it for one last word.

"Do not try anything with neither one of them. Got it?"

Aizel nodded glancing straight in his shadowed eyes. A second later, the man was gone and the wizard decided to prepare himself one more coffee. Maybe it could ease his nerves better than the last one.

* * *

"Girl, that was very stupid!"

"I can't believe _you_ did something like that!"

"You were lucky Rai was there too!"

"Jesus Christ, he could have killed you!"

Isa frowned glaring at the floor of the kitchen. She risked a glance at Damian who was standing on the other side of the table silently drinking his hot tea. She suddenly felt like in high school, with a principal on the other side watching her disappointed and ready to confirm her 'dead' penalty. She sighed dropping her head on the table and interrupting the waves of complains coming from the others.

Naiara put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it friendly. "Isa…we're sorry! But you should have done this with everyone!"

Isa looked up glancing around at the others watching their different expression and settled on the leader of the Pack. "I apologize guys! I know it was the stupidest thing in the world but I wanted to know if Rai was alright."

Matias sighed leaning on her shoulder with a smile that made the girl's mood rise instantly. "We're all worried! But wandering on your own is against the Pack's rules and you should know that better than anyone! We'll find a way out of this mess."

Isa nodded noticing once again the strong bonds existing between them. Cris smirked confidently while Blas exchanged an understanding look with his brother. Naiara smiled encouragingly and Damian just sat there enjoying the moment of tranquility that just once in a year could fall upon them.

"You're right! We'll teach those guys a painful lesson for taking our bro!" Naiara laughed hugging her while the boys cheered. In that moment the two xiaolin dragons entered the room wearing confused faces at the weird spurt of happiness between their guests.

"What's going on here?" asked the Japanese girl with a frown.

Blas grinned widely hoping from his seat. "Nothing much. Just a motivational chat! Wanna join?"

"I'd prefer breakfast first!"

The group at the table stood up helping the dragons prepare the meal. Naiara told Kimiko what had happened knowing it was better if she was on her good side and while eating the fire dragon got the occasion to speak with Isa too. The others informed Dojo and Omi about the new found security system and together they tried to come up with something that will give them free entry.

After breakfast they went outside in the garden. Isa got in a spare with Omi concerning obvious reasons and the witch could finally show her magical skills to everyone. Needless to say, Omi was impressed.

"Maybe our powers aren't that different!" the bald monk said after the first training session.

"What are you talking about kid? I can do more than you think!" Isa replied in a matter of fact tone.

Blas snickered from his place near the fountain. "Yeah…did she mention she's a trainee?"

Omi instantly brightened like a Christmas tree. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know my new female friend. I should have been more easy on you; most likely my immense power has overwhelmed you!"

"BLAS!"

"Huh?" Omi looked around the garden to find the two teens running and laughing…well, Blas was running and laughing, Isa was fuming and cursing. He tilted his head to one side confused but shrugged it off and went to join Kimiko.

"They sure are a lively band!"

"Oh? Yes, whatever you say Kimiko!"

The raven haired girl frowned. "Omi, is something wrong?"

The monk shook his head. "I was just thinking…Isa said her powers center around focus and meditation. It's the same as us…but unlike. I can't exactly put into terms!"

"Well, she's a witch. I understand she works in a different way than us!" The girl doubted she could make head or tail of what her friend spoke of but it was worth a try. "What are you thinking at?"

"What if we let her use shen-gong-wu?" Kimiko stared at him for a second still trying to decipher the question.

"What? But Master Fung told us not to!"

Omi shook his head again and replied in a dead serious tone. "Kimiko…I was thinking at a particular wu!"

* * *

**So I officially like the first part… dunno why but I was on the wave when I wrote it. The rest is up to you! :D Thank you for your patience minna! And don't forget to review! They're always welcomed! **


	15. Chapter fifteen: Answers

**Okay, so Saturday was my brother's birthday so I couldn't finish writing this chapter. Lucky I already had it written so everything I had to do was type it on my computer. Easy thing! Now, I think Monday I won't be able to update. I have two exams the following day plus an inspection so I need to study because I hate the subjects of this exams. T_T**

_**Updated: 29.07.2011**_

**Answers **

Isa glanced nervously at the object in her hands. It was some sort of lotus made of a golden substance that easily caught her reflection on its spotless surface. The flower in the middle was closed but the sorceress could feel an incredible energy pulsing from within. It didn't scared her, just made her a little wary of the thing…shen-gong-wu as it was called.

She gripped the leaves forming the handle beneath the bud and nodded staring back at Kimiko, Omi and Damian. "Let's go!"

Kimiko smiled confidently feeling the hope rise in her heart again. She had been so nervous all this time but now that they had a plan – or at least something close to a plan – her vigor and optimism suddenly returned in full force. Omi on the other hand looked worriedly at the door of the vault constantly shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Kimiko mentally sighed. The boy has always followed Master Fung's orders but seeing him so nervous just flared her anger. She also knew they weren't allowed to let anyone beside the temple's monks near the vault, much more inside it and moreover touching what was within it, but she knew it was the right thing to do and after all it was their only lead.

"I think – "

"Omi, it was your idea to begin with!" cut off the Japanese heiress letting slip a bit of irritation in her voice.

Omi inwardly cringed at the girl's comment but continued looking at the witch. "I think it may be too much for you. A shen-gong-wu is not as easy as you believe to control!"

The golden eyed female shook her head determined. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it, kid!"

"Fine then!" Damian stared at each one of them before gesturing to the door. "Let's get this show on the road!"

The monks, the werewolf and the witch walked outside in the late afternoon and towards the garden. The temple seemed empty seeing as Master Fung gathered the other monks for a meeting so no living soul could be seen around the imposing Chinese structures.

Isa, Damian, Kimiko and Omi walked in a tense silence. No one wanted to bring up the subject they were all thinking about knowing they would only irritate each other, and considering what they were about to do they clearly didn't need it.

When they reached a more secluded part of the garden, the four could see Blas, Naiara, Matias and Cristofer standing down on the grass and preparing the magic circle. They were using random stones they had found down at the river but between them they remembered to place some of the special stones Isa had brought in order to make the thing work.

The sorceress surveyed them for a minute before nodding her head. She silently motioned for them to get out before she took off her snickers and lightly stepped in holding the shen-gong-wu. Isa sat cross-legged in the middle facing the group outside and without any other word she closed her eyes.

Kimiko shifted anxiously whilst looking at the ritual. From beside her, the wolves were still and tense seeming ready to jump in if something went bad while Omi watched everything unfold with curious eyes.

The rocks started to glow an eerie white as the girl begun whispering incomprehensive words. Her head tilted down at the wu and she softly called its name: "Soul Enhancer!"

The bud opened with a blinding golden light causing a gale to blow all around them. The teens covered their faces, shielding themselves from the wild wind, however their eyes remained glued to the figure standing in the middle of everything. Isa looked as stiff as a statue and her complexion seemed slightly paler than before. Her head was thrown back and her mouth agape but no word or cry came out.

Damian frowned at the sudden twist, feeling another wave of energy being blown from the circle and pushing him further away. He watched, a part of him amaze and the other one fearful as the sheer power of the wu combined with the one given by the magic circle strained the novice sorceress' body.

He could see the girl's muscles tense beyond the comfort zone, her white knuckles gripping the flower wu and her whole body overflowing with energy that slowly drowned her. He forced a step forward but just as he did it, the wind died, the shen-gong-wu closed and the glowing lights of the stones faded.

Isa doubled over, gasping and holding her chest letting the wu to roll on the ground. Damian was quick to react. In a second he was kneeling beside the black haired girl brushing a few green bangs out of her eyes. She held them closed tightly still taking sharp breaths. Her clothes were soaked in sweat and she was shivering, only increasing when he touched her shoulder.

"Isa?" he called softly conscious of the eyes staring in his back. "Are you alright?"

The witch drew a shaky breath and nodded slowly keeping her eyes shut the whole time. She managed a weak smile as she leant on the older boy's shoulder. "That was…much more energy…that what I'm…used to handle!"

The brunet sighed in relief. "Can you sit up?"

"Make my wish come true…and carry me…hotshot!" she whispered between pants.

Damian rolled his eyes but complied. He gently took the girl in his arms bridal style and walked back in the temple. Glancing shortly at the darkening sky, the boy halted in his steps and turned to look at the others.

"You should go ahead!" Two of the four werewolves looked back at him confused. Matias just smiled gratefully and Cris kept his contemplative face. "Don't go too far, I'll be coming in fifteen minutes top!"

Blas and Naiara glanced at each other and shrugged following the other two. Kimiko and Omi went after Damian who continued his walk. Omi led them to the medical wing where the Brazilian put the sorceress on a bed. Isa looked up tiredly and smirk.

"I know where they are!"

Kimiko felt her heart skip a beat and she had to close her eyes in order to keep the tears from welling up. She turned around grabbing a chair and sat on it feeling all of the sudden very exhausted. Omi grinned widely and if it wasn't for the three in the room he would have started bouncing on the walls from joy.

Damian let a small smile to cross his lips but it soon vanished when he glanced one more time at the witch. "We're gonna go after you get some sleep Isa! And I don't want to hear those words unless I know you're okay, understood?"

The golden eyed girl pouted but she had to admit he was right. Kimiko and Omi also voiced their opinions which were the same as Damian's as long as they would go after them by tomorrow. So knowing she didn't have any other choice, Isa fell asleep even before closing her eyes.

* * *

Raimundo felt the fog covering his mind starting to dissipate. But as he shoved the numbness away something else took its place: a tidal of endless pain shot through his being causing a silent cry to escape his dry throat.

He panted heavily, thinking it might subdue the agony passing over his body but unfortunately it didn't have the wanted result. He still felt like every part of him was burning and being torn at the same time. His erratic breathing also provoked the hold he was aware of on his chest to tighten with an incredibly force restraining his lungs and cutting off his oxygen.

His rational side begged him to stop panicking; to calm down and listen, and for once he listened. Rai forced his heart and each tense muscle of his body to relax and the action slightly eased the throbbing pain as well as it intensified the beep in his ears he had failed to notice before.

It was repetitive with a break of two seconds in between. It was like one of those machines one could find in a hospital that kept tabs on the vital functions of a patient and Rai had to wonder if he was also in a hospital. It must have been the correct answer! And the smell proved it. The sour scent of disinfectant suddenly invaded his nostrils and the teen could only cringe at the unwanted information.

The next question was why was he there?

He recalled being in his room earlier and then Pach came. He remembered seeing Fackler as well before going…in that forest. He swallowed against the painful protest of his throat. Everything that had transpired down in that place came back to him unreeling itself as if a mute movie. He reminisced feeling free after being cooped up in a square room for a week or so, he remembered the sensation of running widely through the forest…and then he recalled the other wolf…his blood on his paws, on his teeth…all over his body…and the limp corpse lying in a pool of crimson liquid…

A shiver passed over him along with a cold chill straight in his chest. He took a sharp breath in as the thought finally settled in his muddled mind. He had _killed_ him! And he had done it without a second thought! How could had he let himself to do such a thing and moreover when he was sure Fackler was watching? He fell right in the man's trap. He let the animal take over but how could he not when he had the enemy in his face…practically being hit by the other's thirst and desperation…

Desperation…the desire to be free again…just like him!

Whatever shame and remorse he felt before was replaced by the swelling anger and depression forming in his gut. Anger for the man who played the game of torture with other living beings…caging them, using them as lab rats and eventually making them fight each other like a sick 'kill and live' competition and depression for being locked up, barred from his friends and family, from everyone important in his life.

His hands unconsciously fisted gripping the sheets underneath him and the beeping increased in his ears. The continuous sound somehow worked as a relaxant and the boy has soon found himself breathing deeply trying to empty his mind, 'calm the storm' as Master Fung used to say.

With a soft groan, that made his throat constrict because of dryness, the Brazilian cracked open his green eyes, blinking rapidly away the stars that appeared in front of them at the sight of the light hanging from the ceiling. They surveyed uninterested the room, still glazed with the latest realizations but he forced himself to pay attention just to take him mind off of everything.

The room was plain white and the bed was the same. Beside him were some medical machines that he didn't want to know about and near the bed there was a table and a chair. Of course, there was no window but it was an air vent in a corner just above the table. Rai rolled his eyes at the décor before settling his gaze as best as he could on his aching body.

His chest was covered with gauze explaining the squeezing feeling from earlier and in some places he could see a few reddish lines but beside that he was sure he must have had several lovely bruises all over his torso. His right lower arm felt the worse thought and he could vaguely remember the werewolf biting him there. The bandages wrapped around it felt heavy and it was a true pain in the butt to even move his fingers. His left arm however was better, having only acquired a few scratches and bruises from the whole roll on the ground and bump into each other. Overall, Rai felt a bit relieved to know he wasn't as injured as he had feared.

The click of the door snapped him out of his reverie and the brunette glanced up towards the door his green eyes meeting Cortez's brown ones. She half smiled looking down at the floor as she stepped in.

"It's good to see you're awake, although it was sooner than I thought!" her strained cheerfulness made Raimundo frown. "How are you feeling?" The doctor walked over to the nightstand and picked up some papers still not making eye contact.

Rai opened his mouth to answer but he soon regretted when he felt his mouth more arid than the Sahara. Cortez put the papers down and quickly took a glass from the table and poured some fresh water from a carafe Rai didn't notice before. Seems like his mind really didn't want to observe his surroundings at that time.

The woman helped the boy drink the water by lifting his head a little and Rai could have sworn her his eternal loyalty at the sensation of the cooling liquid in his stone like mouth. The soothing water peeled off the rigidness in his throat and he felt his vocal cords suddenly coming back to life.

He smiled gratefully at her although the doctor even now didn't look at him. The appreciation all of the sudden turn into worry and as she put the glass back on the table with no word he asked. "Are you alright, doc?"

"Of course I am." She said without skipping a beat. Raimundo on the other hand wasn't convinced at all.

"Come on! I ain't that stupid! Just tell me what's wrong; you're only gonna feel better if you let things out!"

Cortez shook her head looking as if she was fighting hard to keep herself from bursting into tears. Rai's eyes instantly softened and he shortly glanced at his battered form. "Elena you had nothing to do with what happened back there. I'm sure Fackler had it all planned from the beginning anyway."

The blonde still didn't look up. Instead she sat on the chair seeming more dejected than before. "I didn't think this would happen!"

Her whisper was so low, Rai feared he wouldn't have heard it without his fine ears. He creased his brow in confusion and continued to stare at the woman as she kept whispering things to herself. He stifled a groan as he tried to sit up only ending with his head propped a bit higher than the initial position. However now he could have a better view and just in time when the woman finally locked her stare into his.

"Doc?"Cortez bit her lip and closed her eyes shaking her head. Rai felt his blood starting to boil and he finally snapped at her. "For the love of Christ, would you just tell me _what is wrong_?"

"_It was my fault you were captured_!"

Raimundo felt his body stiffen straight away and his eyes widened in shock.

Cortez draw in a quick breath her eyes not leaving the floor as she continued in a hushed voice. "I came up with the plan…_I'm sorry_! I-I had no idea it would come to this…"

Rai remained silent the whole time. Through his distress he could only stare at the doctor until his whisper cut the woman's rants.

"_Get out_!"

* * *

**I haven't written anything about Rai for a while so here it is…Rai! *dreamy sigh* I might as well add that the plot took a sudden turn that I wasn't planning for. I don't know how this happened but my hands seem to have a mind of their own sometimes and obviously I have to deal with the consequences. **

**Now…what should I make out of this? *goes at the desk and writes ideas and new plans for the story***


	16. Chapter sixteen: Strength

**So sorry for taking so long! I've had some writer's block for a while and couldn't bring myself to write anything at this story. That and the fact that I'm once again into Man and my thoughts kept swirling around Jasdebi (I've read an awesome crossover about them and Soul Eater very recently) and that cute usagi, Lavi! :)**

**I'm really sorry for ignoring this story but I hope I'm over now, at least a little. And I hope I'll be able to actually write something sooner…also, my updating program is down in the dump.**

**Sorry again!**

_**Updated: 29.07.2011**_

**Strength**

The smell of perfumed candles filled the room, the smoke creating a white mist that swirled around resulting in a mysterious chill to spread. The blue walls took a more darker shade as the dim light of the candles danced on them secretively like tongues of fire.

A soft even breathing was heard in the room, being the only sound beside the flickering flames. The man standing on the mat in the middle of the floor held his eyes closed, his face and posture the embodiment of calmness and tranquility.

The magic circle encasing his meditating form glowed ominously in a black color intensifying the darkness of the chamber. The air was peaceful, pulsing like a heart with so much magic around, but the wizard focused on his matter at hand.

The flow of magic surrounding the building has been weak since the novice's attempt at breaking it. He didn't want to say it out loud but that witch kept up better than he had imagined and the brat's intrusion further harmed the barrier protecting the research complex.

The man was currently working on strengthening the field in order to make sure that something like that would never happen again. _He _and Fackler wouldn't be too happy to know that their sorcerer has been surpassed by a mere amateur witch, and he himself wouldn't let that happen for his own pride's sake.

Aizel released a deep breath just as an invisible breeze passed by the small glistening lights. He let his mind wander, feeling the particles of the magic encircling him. He became one with his powers. He let his soul unite with the barrier putting every ounce of his being in restoring it to its full strength. He could see and feel everything outside, both physically and spiritually.

He knew everything!

Even about the burst of flaming whiteness that appeared out of the blue around him. It spread and pushed against his surprised being forcing him to retreat. His gasp was cut short by the arrival of a figure flying out of the mass of flames.

Aizel succeeded in snapping out of his bewilderment and quickly reacted shoving the unwanted guest away. His power wasn't enough to completely banish the creature thought. The wizard recovered his lucid thinking and muttering a fast spell he attacked with whips of light. The white figure pushed the flames against them before it broke in a wide grin confusing the sorcerer and disappeared as suddenly as it appeared.

Aizel blinked twice and shaking his head he returned in his body. His eyes snapped open to glare at the darkened room. The candles were out and the stones forming the circle lost their black glow. The wizard frowned and swiftly stood up and walked out of his room all the while thinking about the abnormal occurrence.

* * *

Being confined in a small place was something Clay started to hate with a burning fervor. Added with the ignorance of everyone that came around he almost felt suicidal. But he knew it was pointless, that he was disregarded no matter what. Why? He didn't know but it didn't stop him from making theories.

He was still worried about Raimundo but he realized some time ago he couldn't do anything about it. The lack of movement around also indicated that whatever started yesterday in the 'Hunting Zone' was even now happening…or continuing.

The simple though made the cowboy's blood boil in anger and completely forget his situation. But the locked door however kept reminding him he was nothing else but a prisoner, a subject for God knew what experiments. He felt powerless, unable to lend a helping hand to someone he started to consider a brother in the past years.

A bitter sigh made its way out of his system, but unfortunately it didn't diminish his dark thoughts. They kept rolling and stumbling into each other, getting pieced together in a mess that could only bring forth an amazingly annoying headache. And that's exactly how he felt in that moment. He ignored it, though, and kept pacing around.

He needed to know something, anything about what was going on. Everything seemed to suddenly slip out of the little control he had. The meals continued to come, but only served by one person armed to the teeth. Also whenever the guard came Clay tried to peek outside, only to find the hall empty and quiet. Nobody came around any longer and that itself was perturbing contrary with his desire of never seeing these guys ever again unless he wanted to break their necks.

His thoughts found themselves returning to Raimundo. Since they've talked in the medical wing, Clay has been constantly thinking of a way out but every time it was the same thing: a dead end. On the other hand, he was sure Rai must have had a goal. From so many months together and after his confession, Clay knew he could now read the Brazilian like an open book. He didn't test it of course but back then, he was absolutely sure Raimundo was keeping something from him.

But he had no idea what!

The headache turned in a full out migraine that forced his train of thoughts to shatter into a million pieces. Clay rubbed his temples annoyed but continued to pace around. He next thought of Adin and a sudden wave of guilt washed over him soaking his very bones. He couldn't help feel bad for the kid, after all, he was alone in a place full of every child's fears, locked in a cell and with no escape whatsoever.

He wanted to talk to him again, to reassure him everything would turn out just fine but – "Aghh! Darn it!"

His hand roughly grabbed his head and a growl forced itself out through clenched teeth. His pulsing head stopped his whole thought as everything around him began to spin. The ground trembled worse than an earthquake, unbalancing him and his hands slowly fisted while he tried to gain control of his sudden vertigo.

He collapsed on the mattress of the bed which was closer than he had previously thought and rolled on his back, shutting his eyes tightly. "What in tarnation…is this?" A sharp intake followed his words just as a blow seemed to hit his skull from an unknown direction.

He soon put two and two together realizing the mental assault and that someone was making its way in his brains. The force knocked at his conscious again but Clay knew better than to let anyone in his head. He breathed in and out trying to relax when a weak whisper echoed in his ears.

A soft female voice…almost desperately calling for him, begging him to submit to her. He shook his head stubbornly and the pain passing through his skull suddenly intensified. He gritted his teeth keeping himself from not screaming aloud. The whisper grew louder and he could make out more easily the words spoken to him.

It was a girl indeed but she stopped asking him to give up his defense. Instead, her statement made his eyes go wide with surprise and confusion as well as break any form of connection between them.

The pressure vanished and Clay was left standing in the bed, sweating and panting and slightly bewildered by what has just happened.

"_We're coming_?...What does that mean?"

* * *

Fackler listened intently the wizard's story. He didn't show any kind of reaction by the time he was done, instead he just nodded and turned back to the screen. A moment of silence passed over them with the man hearing, and trying not to smirk at, each and every tap of his anxious companion.

"And you said it didn't attack, right?" he finally asked.

Aizel growled a 'yes' and folded his hands over his chest annoyed. "If anything, it must have been a searching spell."

"Was it that girl?"

The wizard glared at Fackler's indifferent form. "I'm sure it was! But what I don't understand was how she was able to reach my level of power. I know she wasn't that strong before."

The scientist 'hmmed' but didn't even spare a glance in his direction. He typed a few more things on his computer instead before finally looking at him. At this point, Aizel was fuming. He calmed slightly when he saw Fackler giving him some attention and bit his lashing tongue.

"So?"

Fackler smiled calmly turning to face him. "Initiate level 3.8! And increase the whole system at 89%! If they know where we are we should prepare a welcome, shouldn't we?"

Aizel smirked and nodded, but it vanished right away when he felt the same odd presence thumping against the magic field again, this time though a little more discretely. "Fackler…it's happening again!"

The man tilted his head a bit confused. "You mean…"

"Yeah…and it's also over!" he added with an inconspicuous sigh of relief.

Keeping such a wide ranged barrier tired him very quickly and the few meetings with whatever that thing was were proving to have a nasty effect on him. He knew it must be the girl because he pretty much sensed her being but the other thing…it felt completely different than magic. Maybe that was why it found them so fast.

"Aizel!"

"Huh?"

Fackler watched him with a raised eyebrow. "Announce him, would you? He should know about this too!"

The sorcerer mumbled his agreement and left them room leaving the scientist alone. He sighed shaking his head at the wizard's behavior and turned his eyes back to the screen.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe?" Blas watched with a suspicious eye the huge green dragon waiting impatiently in front of him. Kimiko, Omi and Matias were already on his scaly back and Damian was helping Naiara and Isa get up. Cristofer on the other hand was on the same page as the blond and kept his feet rooted in the ground.

Dojo sighed exasperatedly running his claws over his eyes. "Look guys, I've done this millions of times. It's perfectly safe and I'm a pro flyer just so you know!"

Isa snickered shaking her head. "They'd rather run all the way!"

"Well good luck running over an entire ocean!" said Dojo sarcastically. The two boys rolled their eyes but with a serious glare from Damian they swallowed their pride and sat on the dragon.

"It didn't kill ya, did it?" muttered the reptile taking off.

Cris snorted. "Yet!"

The sun was almost behind the horizon illuminating the forest spreading beneath them and casting Dojo's long shadow over them. In a few minutes, the group was flying over the ocean with the last rays of light shining on its sparkling surface. They soon died leaving everything in darkness with only the stars and moon offering shelter. Dojo flew for hours in everyone's opinion with only Isa describing him the environment of the their destination and giving him indication. When they were finally above the land Dojo descended in order to take a closer look at the surroundings. Isa, who was standing on his head, leaned over to see for herself and with a triumphant smile she instructed him where to go.

"We're there?" Omi chipped in noticing the change of directions.

At the two's nods, everyone started to pay attention. The woods stretched for miles and oddly enough there wasn't any kind of structure in sight. When Dojo landed he right away shrunk coiling around Kimiko's arm while she and the rest inspected the area.

"But there's nothing here." Kimiko looked over at the witch who just shrugged seeming just as confused as her.

"I'm 100% sure this is the place…but now that you've mentioned it I don't remember seeing any buildings!" answered the Hispanic girl.

The werewolves shared a glance, at which Damian shook his head in disagreement. "We're not splitting up. And yes, this is the place. It's just that everything must be build underground."

"Underground? I guess that makes sense." Uttered the witch looking around.

"Those guys really don't wanna be found!"added Kimiko bitterly.

"But we will find them and they'll be sorry for taking our friends." Omi's statement caused a bead of confidence to swell in the Japanese heiress' chest and along with the burning determination she first had, the girl felt invincible and ready to deliver some pain. The other's seemed to join her and together they crept between the trees with the purpose of finding the way in.

"Maybe they've got a back door!"

_SMACK_

"OUCH!"

"Shut up, idiot! You've just destroyed a good team moment!"

"Geez…did we lost your sense of humor somewhere over the Pacific?"

* * *

…**over…The action starts in the next chapter and chaos shall reign over their heads…mwahahahaha!**

**And sorry for the crapiness of this chapter…others will follow on its ladder!**


	17. Chapter seventeen: Verdict

**I suppose I can't say anything in my defense, right? Sorryyyyyy!**

_**Updated: 29.07.2011**_

**Verdict **

The doctor knew what was her job. She had to make sure every 'guest' was capable of offering them what they needed and that meant they had to have a good state of health. But she also had other responsibilities. Of course not as big as Fackler's or Pach's but somewhere there.

She was a very good strategist, and that would allow her to plan some of the mission ordered by the leaders. Still that didn't mean she was being told everything. Actually she barely knew what was going on with the ones caught after they were brought here and after she would check them.

It didn't bother her in the beginning. Everything was just a job for her. A highly paid job if she might say. Everything she did was for science, for discovering the world and its mysteries. And she couldn't be more happy.

But then everything had to take a radical turn. She watched as kids, barely ten years old children were thrown in her face. Frightened, crying children that were forced to endure the terrors of the adult's world. Far away from their families and loved ones, far away from their homes. But Fackler said everyone abandoned them, turned their back on them because of their abilities.

It was a lie!

And she didn't see it! She looked forward to the complex. The investigation was more important but she did try to help the poor kids get used to everything. She tried until they were mysteriously gone. Fackler said that they had found some people to take care of them.

Again a lie!

And again she fell for it!

But not now! She wasn't going to stay put while so many younglings suffered. So what they were different? They were still human. And some were there because of her. She couldn't stay silent for too long. She had to take a stand now. That was exactly what she was doing in that moment.

Her narrowed brown eyes remained steadily on the white hall. Her feet moved confidently with large steps taking twists and turns almost automatically. Everything on her peripheral vision was ignored, her concentration standing on the big steel door reigning at the end of the corridor.

Without a second though she threw them open, the hinges protesting loudly when the doors collided with the walls. The man in the room was unfazed however. He kept his gaze firmly on the big screens adorning the opposite wall with his back turned to her.

Cortez bit her tongue, swallowing her initial screams. She gently closed the doors with a resounding _click_ and slowly walked up to him the heels of her shoes echoing deafly in the silent room. Fackler didn't turn. The woman clenched her fists wanting nothing more than to smack him in the head only to get his attention. She stopped when she was beside him, albeit a safe distance.

"Fackler?" She cursed at her shaky voice. From just standing there, Cortez felt all of the sudden every anger and resentment for the man vanishing on the spot. She didn't have a clue as to why but maybe she wasn't that determined in the end.

"Yes?"

His voice made the blonde jump in surprise and she remembered her reason for coming. Clearing her throat Cortez took the floor and prepared to let go of every feeling that made her actually hate the scientist. That, until he continued.

"Isn't a beautiful night outside?"

Her face switched from taken aback to confused in a matter of seconds. "E-Excuse me? Look, I'm not here to talk about the weather, Fackler!"

The man smiled, the light of the monitors reflecting on his glasses and turning them white. But that wasn't what had the doctor take a step back. It was the sudden twist of the man's features: from calm and stoic to happy and creepily amused.

"Too bad!" He said causing a chill to pass through the woman. "The forest is very lively under the _moonlight_!"

"W-What are you talking about?" Cortez was completely sure now that the man went bonkers and it also freaked her out because she was positive he wasn't the same sane scientist she had met years ago.

Fackler however, continued to smile and he answered so nonchalantly as if he was really talking about the sky. "We should watch it together. It's always better in two."

Cortez doubted his words and as inconspicuous as possible she headed for the door. "I don't think it's…a good idea…"

"Nonsense!" Fackler turned to fully face her making the blonde suppress a gasp. He swiftly grabbed her wrist and pulled her in front of the computer that still showed the unperturbed woods surrounding the complex.

Taking a deep breath that didn't help calm her pumping heart, the doctor listened to the man and looked through the surveillance cameras. Nothing was changed. Everything was as still as always and no human trace could be detected making Cortez blinked confused. She wanted to ask Fackler what she was supposed to see when something did caught her eye. It was brief, less than a second when it happened: a black blur passing over the screen and then nothing. The ground was the same, the trees were the same, heck even the leaves were undisturbed. Her brows furrowed trying to come up with an explanation beside her own fluttering mind.

Forgetting about Fackler's presence she found herself whispering all kind of things that could have been although she knew none of them was correct. "A bird?"

Fackler snickered and the doctor felt her body tense. "Maybe…or maybe not!"

"I was just imagining then!"

"I guess we both were, huh?"

* * *

Rai sighed for the umpteenth time that day running a hand over his pace and through his brown locks. He let it fall beside his slouched form fixing his green eyes on the hole he was mentally trying to make through the wall. It didn't help get his mind off of anything, but he had nothing else better to do.

Every time he closed his eyes he found himself back in the clearing. Everything was so real and detailed that he could hardly believe it didn't happen yesterday. It was disturbing to realize now that every voice he had heard was familiar, that it found a body here and the most important was that he could finally put his finger on the source of the woman voice.

His only ticket out turned out to be his ticket in! The one he _kinda_ counted on being on his side proved to be the reason he was in such a situation in the first place. He tried to push away the thought but the sense of betrayal was somehow stronger, eating at his own inner strength.

He shook his head, slouching his shoulder even more. His chin found its place on his knees and his thoughts drifted to Damian and his friends although in the back of his mind he could still hear Cortez repeating that sentence loud and clearly.

They were obviously trying to find him and Clay. What it worried him was that he couldn't get a grip of Damian and without some sort of indication for him he wasn't sure what to do. He was stuck! He wasn't able to come up with a plan right now and he could hardly find an ounce of determination to do it. He needed someone to give him power, to make him feel confident once again.

And he knew who was that person. In such a place there was only somebody who he could freely talk to. "But how can I get there?"

Green eyes looked up at the metal door facing the bed. Then at his torso which was slightly less bandaged than before. His wounds started to heal thanks to his natural abilities but it still happened at a slow pace. His right forearm though, was still a pain.

He sighed throwing off the covers and placed his feet on the white floor. He moved slowly toward the door fist trying the to see if by some miracle it was open. It wasn't because even if the people coming by were small in number it didn't meant they would forgot the door locking one of their subject in full use.

Raimundo shook his head pushing his weight on it with no apparent results. He drove his fist back and made a motion of thrusting it into door when the lights suddenly died. Rai jumped in surprise, his hand slipping on the handle and he was out of the blue laying on his side on the floor.

"What in the name of Dashi…?" He let the question trail in the air as he took a look down the corridor. His night vision proved useful in that moment as it provided him a nice view in the darkness of the empty hallway.

"Huh! A blackout! Who would have though?"

Rai stood up grinning from ear to ear and took a random turn hoping to find something familiar that could guide him to the elevator. As if Lady Luck was on his side, which he started to believe more and more in the past minutes, he passed by Cortez's office and from there it came easy to him to find the way to the cells. With the current still down, Raimundo searched around for a door leading to the stairs taking care to listen before recklessly going in.

He found them after the sixth try and went down a floor. The hallways were as empty as before making the brunette think of some ghost movie but he continued to walk feeling somehow more confident with the sudden display of weakness of the complex. Once he found Clay he was so getting out of there.

Something however interrupted his thoughts and he halted throwing himself behind a corner. The voices were getting closer and the owners seemed to talk in whispers. Rai frowned but didn't move an inch as he listened intently to the voices growing louder with each second.

"Are you really sure it's alright?"

"This is our only chance, okay? I ain't gonna let it slip between mah fingers just like that. I promised I'm gonna get cha out of here so don't worry little partner!"

"If you say so, Clay!"

Raimundo felt a rock being lifted off his heart. He smiled widely peeking over the corner to see the two tiptoeing closer. He sighed in relief and stepped in front of them only to duck under a massive fist from Clay.

"Hey, what's the dilly?"

The cowboy gasped quickly retreating his arm. "Rai? Is that you?"

"No, it's my ghost coming to hunt you for 63 years from now on!"

"Darn it, don't scare me like that!...63 years?"

Rai sat up grinning. "Original, huh?" Clay smiled pulling him into a hug and Raimundo had to use every power left in him not to groan in pain. "I know, dude! Missed you too!"

"I'm so glad yer fine!" The cowboy beamed letting him go but still placing a hand on his shoulder a bit too hard. Rai thanked every deity out there that provoked the blackout because Clay couldn't see the grimace passing on his face with the lack of light.

"I'm glad you're okay too!" he replied when he noticed the presence of another person. "So who's with you? Didja find yourself a new partner for the break out?"

Clay chuckled moving out of the way so Rai could get a full view of the small boy. "He is Adin Arch. He's really a nice kid. Adin, he is the friend ah was telling ya about, Raimundo!"

Rai nodded with a half smile. He wasn't sure if bringing someone along was a good idea but he _was_ a kid after all. "Well, we've gotta hurry then. Whatever made this happen it'll stop in the end."

Clay nodded and they took off back toward the stairs. "Come on, Adin!" The black haired boy gulped but followed the two older boys.

As they moved upwards to the higher floor, Rai stopped. The faint sounds of explosions and shouts was reverberating on the walls and in his sensitive ears. He could vaguely heard gunshots and that made him hesitate as he thought about Adin.

"Rai, what is it?" Clay asked from behind him.

"I think I found out what caused the power loss!"

Adin and Clay exchanged a confused look at his remark and before they knew it, Rai continued to advance on the stairs to the second floor. They swiftly tagged along and as they went on they began to also hear noises and bangs coming from above.

"What is going on?" voiced the younger boy.

Rai turned to smirk at Clay who returned the gesture. "It's the rescue team!" They both said excitedly.

Adin frowned and saw the two starting to move toward the door. Rai peeked though the ajar door being greeted by the sight of broken walls, flaming rocks and unconscious guards scattered around. The brunette couldn't help the grin widening on his lips and the fastened speed of his heart. From afar he could make out Kimiko's and Omi's voiced mixed together into continuous attacks with feral growls accompanying them.

Clay appeared from behind him and slightly pushed him forward. "Come on! Let's help them!"

"What about Adin?"

"I can help too!" The boy said confidently.

Clay and Rai glanced quickly at each other and shrugged.

"He's your charge!" The brunette added before taking off in the direction the fight was coming from. He stopped beside a corner where he could get a full view of the battle.

"Took you long enough!" he muttered watching as Kimiko threw a fireball at a guy's back, knocking him in a wall.

"You're a stubborn person!"

"What does _that _have to do with everything?" He asked lightheartedly facing his speaker.

Damian smirked crossing his arms. "It doesn't change that you are!"

* * *

**I hope you're not that mad with me! But I did said I'll finish the story! Just a few more chapters to go everyone! See ya…**


	18. Chapter eighteen: Rebellion

**Hello guys! Unfortunately this Summer greeted me with a serious case of Writer's Block and even though I'm trying and I want to write something I absolutely can't. The past weeks were spent trying to reanimate my spirits and so far I've only managed to seriously write this chapter. Others things were only one moment scenes that I've kept bottled up for so long. Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait and hope I've got at least one last follower. Maybe they'll be three or four more chapters before this story will be officially complete!**

**Thank you all and now on with this story!**

**Rebellion**

Kimiko leaped over her attackers swiftly spinning in the air and knocking them down with a few well placed kicks. She landed easily on the ground just in time to duck behind some rubbles when the guns were released in her direction. She clenched her fists summoning her dragon powers and threw the fire balls toward the guard. The attack hit him head on flinging the man in the wall and rendering him unconscious.

She used the break to glance around her and see how her companions were doing. As usual Omi was literally bouncing of the walls throwing his kung fu moves left, right and centre and she was surprised to find Naiara swiftly spinning, ducking, hitting and jumping over four guardians at the same time.

Blas and Matias were back to back as expected from the brothers and Kimiko noticed the difference between Naiara fighting style and theirs. While she obviously had some training in martial arts the boys used the method of 'just go with the flow', mostly taking advantage of their superior brute force.

Cris was the closest to her and in his wolf form. Even if she felt somehow hesitant at first around him she was happy to realize the black haired Hispanic boy had total control over his animalistic side. He also tried not to draw too much blood and Kimiko felt grateful to him for that seeing as she had made known her thoughts about killing from the beginning.

The one she couldn't find a trace of was Damian. And Isa for that matter. They vanished almost right after they were met with a resistance. She believed the two got separated but from the few days spent around both of them they didn't seem the types who usually step back from a fight.

A growl snapped her out of her thoughts and turned around catching eye of Cris ramming his head in a man's midsection knocking the air out of his system just as he prepared to shove a bullet in her back. She smiled nodding in thanks at the black wolf and returned to the fight. Cris soon appeared at her side, his imposing form reaching past her waist while he leaned forward, closer to the ground. His ears flattened on his head and his snout opened revealing knife sharp canines towering over gritted teeth.

Kimiko smirked at the frightened looks of the security guards and swiftly leaped into action. She brought her knee up in the first's stomach making him double over and drop the gun before elbowing him in the back of his neck. She spun in place missing by inches a shot and prepared for a low kick in another's shin. Shit hit the mark and continued with an uppercut throwing the man flying backwards.

Cris meanwhile jumped on the third's chest pinning him to the ground and digging his claws painfully in his chest. The man raised his gun in front of his face protecting his neck from the vicious onslaught of bared fangs that craved for fresh soft tissue but unfortunately he misinterpreted the werewolf's intention. Cris gripped the barrel of the gun in between his teeth and jostled it forward connecting it with the man's jaw and bashing his head on the hard ground knocking him out.

He jumped off of him, zigzagging between the fallen walls and holes as the loud bangs of the guns drummed in his ears in a rapid succession. He easily spotted the nuisance and went for him ready to spill blood for daring to hurt his finest sense. The man released one last shout before his whole world went black as the wolf dived straight for the jugular biting it ferociously.

With a huff, the wolf let go of the inert body licking the blood of his muzzle and moved back to Kimiko's side seeing as the they have got a bit far away from each other. The girl frowned at the sight of the red liquid dropping from his teeth making the large canine lower his ears like a puppy which in turn caused the girl to shake her head in amusement.

Cris grinned despite the fact it didn't quite pull off with his inexpressive animalistic features and continued to cover the girl as she delivered severe blows to her enemies, be it by hand to hand combat or xiaolin powers.

After a few more minutes of whacking everyone standing in their faces, Cris suddenly stiffened, his body standing still and alert as his ears whipped in all direction after the cause of his uneasiness. Kimiko noticed his behavior and ceased her attacks jumping beside him.

"What is going on?"

Omi joined her bearing the same nervous sensation as the werewolf only he kept his eyes on the sudden resistance free hallways. Naiara was crouched on the ground further ahead of them, her light blue eyes scanning the walls and debris for any surprise attackers. The brothers, Matias and Blas were standing tall near them, muscles tense and senses heightened catching the movements of every fallen pebble.

The darkened corridors were silent, the only light coming from Kimiko's ablaze hands. Her mind was going into overdrive unleashing all kinds of sceneries and alternatives that she could barely keep tabs on. Her breath was coming out in gasp and her hands were so clenched she feared her knuckles would pop in any minute.

The hush was broken by many guttural growls closing in on them. She felt Cris' fur stand on its ends beside her and a low threatening snarl erupt from his throat. In front of them, Naiara shifted her weight on all four the same snarl being released from her, albeit with a smaller intensity.

"Is that…what I think it is?" She heard Omi whispered.

Kimiko swallowed hard scowling darkly at the moving shadows around them. "It just had to happen!"

* * *

Cortez watched amazed through the last working camera the ongoing fight taking place above them. She managed to glimpse the black furred wolf as it fought along a pyrokinetic girl and realized it must have been the blur she saw outside in the forest. Still, the agility and strength it displayed left her breathless and the same could be told about the girl. Beside the fact she was human, her stamina proved to be higher than normal.

She saw another boy, very young, who used water based attacks leaving her to believe he had hydrokinetic abilities. Along him was a Hispanic girl as well using martial arts to defeat her opponents. Fewer sights she caught about the last two boys, working back to back as they used more street like moves, mainly exploiting the force of their fists despite their smaller and frailer sizes.

Fackler was grinning at the screen, once in a while risking a glance at the blond doctor. He wasn't fairly sure why he was so confident. From what he had witnessed so far, the intruders demonstrated great deals of teamwork and power not to mention that his so called allies had every chance of turning against him. Well, he was kind of sure about Aizel's loyalty; after all, the man was crazy after money and he would anything to get his paycheck.

It was _him_ who worried the scientist.

Without knowing the grin slipped off his face and he was now greeted with an unmoving scene displayed on the monitor. Cortez watched confused how the teenagers took positions and waited for whatever was to come. What she didn't understand was the sudden hostility showed by the Latin girl and the two boys toward the approaching enemy. She remembered how they acted almost cockily during the battle with the security so what could have come and make them so tense and apprehensive.

* * *

"Did you guys caused the power cut?" Asked Raimundo as the petite sorceress jumped from behind Damian and into his arms.

"I know! I'm a genius!" Replied Isa laughing.

Damian rolled his eyes but with a small smile playing on his lips, nonetheless, while at the same time he followed the footsteps of two other persons coming closer. They reached their position soon and he could finally take a look at the tall cowboy – without his hat, he noted – and the lanky boy hiding behind him.

Clay stopped, panting from the run and his eyes immediately fell on Raimundo and the girl in his arms. He grinned, a mischievous glint showing in his clear blue eyes. "Well, lookie there! Finally out of yer shell, Kim'ko?"

Rai looked up at him although he couldn't figure out his expression in the dimness. "Dude, she's not Kimiko!"

Sensing their attention on her, Isa released Raimundo and straightened up, fixing her golden eyes on the more build up boy. She couldn't make out his looks either but she extended her hand towards him which he hesitantly accepted. "Sorry to disappoint you, big guy, but I'm Isa, novice sorceress."

Clay could feel a blush creeping on his cheeks as he shook her hand. "Oh! I'm sorry for the mix-up, miss! I'm Clay, and the kid is Adin!" He added remembering about the younger boy currently clinging on his shirt.

Damian tilted his head in order to take a better look at him and Rai could easily make out a frown forming on his brows. He remained silent though turning his attention to Clay and Isa.

"So what did you mean with that comment, anyway?"

Clay gazed at him with a sly look, action that confused the brunette furthermore. "Ah don't wanna ruin the moment so ah'll just tell ya to wait'n see! So where are the rest?"

Isa glanced around, finally taking in the silence that unexpectedly fell upon them. Only minutes ago, the whole area was filled with explosions, roars and gunshots and now in their aftermath remained just the wreckage.

"They must have taken the battle down the halls!" Damian quietly murmured, his words lost in the deadness of the scene.

"I don't like this!" Rai added. Isa, Clay and Adin watched him puzzled and somehow tense until he continued in the same silent voice. "Everything seems so wrong for some reason."

Damian easily stepped over the remains and Rai motioned for Clay and Adin to follow, he and Isa finishing the line. The shadows blackening the walls looked portentously over them, the stillness somehow increasing their trepidation.

A deep growl suddenly filled the silence causing the five of them to halt and freeze in their positions. Damian clenched his fists, Clay bent his knees ready for an attack, Isa narrowed her eyes with a spell waiting on the tip of her tongue, Rai scowled feeling the swirling air around his fingers and Adin took a few deep breaths trying to stay calm before stretching his hand in front of him.

Not a moment later numerous large and slender beasts moved from the shadows, their piercing glowing yellow eyes transfixed on their preys. Low rumbles resounded from their throats as they circled around the group occasionally licking their muzzles and showing fangs ready to devour.

"He's here?"

Rai gritted his teeth at the felines and quickly exchanged a glance with his blond teammate. Both were thinking the same thing about the same person and both found themselves cursing fluently his annoying and very unasked for intervention.

"Why does he always have to get involved?" He heard Clay mutter to himself and he agreed wholeheartedly.

The jungle cats approached slowly and almost on instinct - which in truth was - Rai dived to the ground avoiding in the nick of time a slash from behind. At the same time, Damian leaped forward succeeding a partial transformation consisting of fangs and claws and aimed at the nearest opponent that happened to be a lion.

Clay smashed his fist straight in a tiger's snout making sure to break its jaw and then grabbed it by the back of its neck and hurled it in an advancing panther knocking both of them in the wall with a force strong enough to cause a dent. Isa threw her hands in front of her, a quick incantation flying over her lips as a yellow orb formed in front of her making contact with a cheetah that soared towards her.

Adin closed his eyes trying to concentrate over the swelling fear in his mind. He managed to access the lingering coldness on his chest directing it to his hands almost feeling the power laughing with glee as it was released. A painful shriek made his eyes snap opened and at the sight of the lioness locked in a mantle of shadows he sighed in relief. His liberation was broken up as more cats moved in his direction. The boy gulped unconsciously directing tendrils of darkness on their way that wrapped around their limbs and bodies pulling them to the ground.

Damian slashed at the last of his share of foes watching it tumble on the floor and looked around just in time to see Adin throw away the cats still caught in his shadow webs. They hit the ground and walls forcefully and were instantly out cold just as the younger boy collapsed on his knees. Damian reached for the small backpack he always carry with him and took out a cloth wiping the blood from his hands as he closed the distance between him and Adin. By the time he knelt beside him, Rai, Clay and Isa also joined them.

"Are you alright?" He asked firmly.

Adin nodded taking deep breaths. "Y-Yeah! It's j-just a bit h-hard to control."

Isa placed a hand on his shoulder and she smiled sweetly at him in reassurance. "Don't worry, kid! We're almost out of here!"

"Maybe someone should get him out faster!" Rai whispered to his brother. The older boy glanced at him pondering his words. "Chase Young is also here and he's a real pain on his own. Together with that wizard and who knows how many guardians…I don't think he'll be able to handle it!"

Clay sighed rubbing his head thoughtfully. "I'll go with him and make sure he's gonna be alright." He held a hand stopping his green eyed friend from making an argument. "Look, partner! Ah won't be able to help ya much 'round here. This whole place is metal and metal ain't mah element! Outside ah'll stand a better chance. Ya should hurry to the others by the way!"

Rai watched him softly and then looked at Adin before coming to a final decision. "Ok then! Take care, big guy! And good luck, kid!"Adin nodded smiling slightly as he watched the three move further in the depths of the building.

Clay placed his hand on the youngster's shoulder and directed him toward the stairs. In a few minutes they were racing upwards without any troubling interferences, hopefully toward the freedom they both yearned for in the past days.


End file.
